Love is the wrong word
by OmegaBrony
Summary: Love is not the best way to put it. Morley that I wish i could tell people how i feel about them from a different point of view. My name is Scootaloo and I am a crusader. *Bro/nies I put updates in the reviews so don't forget to check them K!* *I also but a schedule in the reviews to, so I'd read that so you don't have to what until I update. I'm also really bad at spelling.*
1. Chapter 1: A new mom

Love isn't the right word.

It was 12:00pm and the cutie mark crusaders had just finish adding there new member.

"Welcome to the cutie mark crusaders!" Sweetie Bell shouted as their new member sat on the floor in front of them.

"Thanks," Replied RainbowApple as she stood up to her friends, "but do I have to wear this robe everywhere I go?"

The 3 giggled at this question, "no" they said laughing.

The 4 ponies got up and left the club house; leaving it just the way the they arrived, MESSY. They walked to the ice cream shop and all got their usual things. Then they walked past the guardian of ponyvile's house. "Is this where we were supposed to meet ya'r parents?" AppleBloom asked.

"Yes." RainbowApple said with a smile.

"What if ya'r wrong?"

"I'm not, have you ever been to Humphrey's house?" RA asked looking confused.

"No only you have, but ah'm just scared ya'r gonna try and scare us." AppleBloom whimpered.

"Now why on earth would I wanna do that?" RA asked.

"Because of that prank we pulled on ya last week." AppleBloom said.

"Oh I forgot about that."

"And Ah just reminded ya about, didn't I."

"Don't worry its fine I forgive you." RA said.

The 4 of them entered the house and saw what can't be unseen. Their parents were playing strip poker a game that RainbowApple knew very well, directly in the middle of the room. Scootalo, AppleBloom, and SweetyBell all tried to look away but couldn't. Derpy was in the game to alone with Kate, Rainbow Dash, and all the other 5 ponies.

"What the, what are ya 4 doing here?" Applejack asked standing up almost naked from the game.

"Let me guess you're losing, Applejack?" SweetyBell asked.

"yup." Added Big Mac.

The 4 ponies could see who was winning and as always it was Fluttershy. The second was Humphrey. Third was Twilight, then pinky, then Rainbow Dash, then Applejack and Rarity were tied with nothing but their panties on.

Hours went by and it soon went dark. Rainbow Dash and Applejack dropped naked, and somehow rarity was still in the game. When it went dark everyone was naked or practically was.

Rainbow Dash and Scootalo where talking:

"Hey kid." RD said.

"Hey RD" Scoot said.

"RD I thought we were like sisters?" RD said

"Well you called me kid so I just thought…" Scootalo was stopped by RD.

"Look I didn't really mean it like that." Said RD.

"But… but it's just that I don't think of you as my sister any more. It's just that I think that I…I l…love…y…you." Scootalo said.

"Scootalo but that's… that's insane, why me?" RD asked

"Because that I've always looked up to you and that I've always liked you." Scoot said nervously.

"Look I like you but not like that, so I'll make you a deal I'll be your mom okay?" RD said with a smile.

"Deal, now what do I do?" Scoot asked.

"Well you could suck my nipples." Rainbow Dash positioned herself so Scootalo could see them.

"So what should I do with them?" she asked.

"Well that's a simple one, you suck on them." RD said.

Without any hesitation Scootalo started sucking on her new mom's nipples. She kept sucking tell she fell asleep. "good night little one."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

As Scootaloo awoke she felt wetness in between her legs. "What the…?!" She shouted loudly. It was cum; the little filly was rubbing herself in her sleep. Was I master-baiting? She asked herself.

Rainbow dash had woken up from the sound of the little filly. "What the…" RD looked down at the filly's thighs. "Oh my god. What the hell Scootaloo?" RD asked waking up AJ behind her.

'What in tarnation in goin on here?" AJ asked.

"Why did you cum on the bed. I mean why didn't you go to the bathroom and do that?" RD asked

"Because I did it in my sleep." Scootaloo admitted.

"Well let me help you." RD said.

"With what?" AJ asked.

"Rubbing of course." RD said.

Scootaloo hopped out of bed and leaving cum behind her. "No thank mom I can do that own my own and plus I didn't want to cum in the first place I just wanted to sleep with my new moms and sister." Scootaloo said walking to the bathroom to clean up her mess.

"What are we going to do AJ?"

"What do ya mean?"

"I mean about our new filly, what if she's still attracted to me and was dreaming about me?" RD asked.

"Well we let her confirm her fantasies and..."

"What you're not saying to let her have sex with me, are you?"

No ah'm just…" AJ was stopped.

"Well that's what it sounds like your saying and I just can't do that. I'll be imprisoned of publicly raped by all the male guards what then? I don't even like dick you know that." RD just kept rambling on so much that she didn't notice AJ leave and go downstairs to eat. RD noticed after she was done and went downstairs where everypony was waiting for her.

Luna, Fluttershy and Dr. Shrink where on the couch snuggled up to each other, Humphrey and Kate where playing Xbox, Rarity, Big Mac, and Twilight were talking and looked as if the just had sex, all the young fillies where talking and AJ was getting dressed to go outside.

"Are ya comin?" AJ asked

"You know it." RD said.

The two ponies went and played in the snow.

"Wow mom and well I guess mom seem to love each other allot." Scoot said.

"If the split up I'd be sad, they're good together." RA said.

"Yea they are. Ah recon that they might try for another foal." AppleBloom said.

"I'd like to see that." SweatieBell said.

The 3 other fillies looked SweatieBell dumb struck. "What?" The fillies asked.

SweatieBell blushed out of stupidity. "I didn't mean it like that!" She shouted. The 3 other fillies laughed and went outside to play.


	3. Chapter 3 a cold night's dinner

Chapter 3, A cold nights dinner:

The fillies played outside for hours, tell it went dark and they had to go inside and eat. Everypony was at the dinner table at Humphrey's house. The 4 little fillies could see the snow and just felt a chill on their backs. The adult ponies where in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Like a good woman." Big Mac said jokingly.

"Oh shut up BM." AJ said

The little fillies started to laugh alone with Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. Big Mac blushed as he was made fun of by his sister. Twilight trotted over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"They're just joking." She said.

Suddenly the door busted open and walked in Shining Armor and Princess Cadence.

"Hey Shiny." Humphrey said.

"Hey Humphrey, how's it going?" Shiny asked.

Humphrey got up and hugged Shining Armor. The two were like brothers, they just glued together ever since they met, and when the two shape-shifting wolves first came to ponyville.

The two colts went upon as the way they always did. Everypony was playing games and waiting for dinner to be done. The fillies went to play hide and seek upstairs in the big house. Scootaloo and RA hid in the same spot so they could talk to each other.

"So what do you think about Humphrey, as an uncle I mean." RA asked.

"He's ok." Scoot said.

"Well I think he's cool." RA said.

"Yea I guess…" Scootaloo was stopped.

*Kiss* RA had kissed her sister on the lips and still was. Scootaloo and RainbowApple were making out in the closet they were hiding in. RA pinned her sister down and was about to do something the two fillies had dreamed about for alone time. The two fillies had turned around so they could lick one another's vagina.

As Scoot slowly licked her sister around her soft spot, RA licked her sister's insides. The two ponies started going deeper and deeper inside one another. The pussy of the young purple haired filly was ready to cum. As the two ponies licked they started to cum, RA was cumming so hard it squirted into Scootaloo's mouth, and it seeped out of Scootaloo. They started to moan hard. Then they went back to kissing and rubbing their bodies together.

"I found ya…" AppleBloom was looking at them make love in the closet.

"Oh my God." SweetieBell said.

The two fillies tried to cover their faces.

"What ya ponies doin up… here? AJ and RD walked upstairs to see what the fillies were playing. "Oh my god, what are they doin?"

"Oh dear Celestia what's going on?" RD shouted.

"What were you two doin?" AJ asked.

"We were… were… I can't say it." Scoot said.

"We were having sex." RA said crying.

The two adult ponies looked as if they had just seen a ghost. "What were ya doin?!" AJ asked angrily.

"I don't want to say it again." RA said.

"Well what are we supposed to do AJ? We can't tell them no or they'll do it again and if we hit them they'll think abuse is the way to go."

RD asked AJ.

"I don't know and we can't just ask somepony what to do and… hey Twilight what are you doin up here?" AJ asked.

"I just wanted to use the bathroom." Twilight said. "But what are you doing in here?"

"I'm sorry mom, but this won't happen again." Scoot said.

"You're right it won't happen again because you're not my daughter anymore." RD said.

"Wha… what?" Scoot asked.

"You heard me!" RD said angrily.

Scootaloo started to cry, she ran downstairs and out the door, and then she dug into the snow hoping to die from the cold.

"Mom why… why'd you say that, she didn't do anything wrong I was the one how started it not her." RD said.

"So? What am I supposed to do about it?"

RD asked.

"Well you first you can stop being a bitch for once, and then you can go and get your daughter back." RA said. AJ yelled at Ra for swearing as RD ran after Scootaloo.

"Scootaloo where are you?!" RD shouted as she walked through the frozen streets of ponyville. She reached Lyra's house.

"What?" Lyra asked as she answered the door.

"Have you seen Scootaloo?" RD asked.

"No I haven't, why?" she asked.

"Because she ran away and I'm trying to find her." RD said.

"That's terrible what happened?" Lyra asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." RD said.

"That bad?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah but I got to go before she freezes to death."

"Well I hope you find her."

"I will!" RD shouted as she left.

Scootaloo could feel the cold getting to her. She knew it was time. She would be died soon. This will all be over soon, she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and waited for her fate. But she didn't die instead she felt a mane in her face and a mare hugging her.

"Please never leave me again." RD said hugging Scoot tightly

"I love you and I never want you to leave me." RD said.

Scootaloo was freezing cold in her mom's warmth. The two ponies went home. RA and AJ joined then. The all slept in their family bed that night enjoying one another's company.


	4. Chapter 4 an old money affiar

Chapter 4, an old money affair:

It was now morning and Scootaloo had woken up from a nocking at the front door of the house.

"Who is it?" Scootaloo asked as she walked down stairs.

"The bank." Filthy Rich said back.

"Oh ok." She said as she opened the door.

Diamond Tiara walked in following her dad. "Hey Skankaloo." She said walking through the doorway.

"Whore." Scootaloo said back. The two fillies started fighting and calling one another names as Rich called down Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash." He called out.

"Fuck off!" She shouted from upstairs.

Rich walked upstairs and then walked in two big colts that looked as if they would punch a new born foal just for the fun of it. They followed Rich upstairs. They then walked down with RD in their hooves.

"Let me go! RD shouted trying to break free.

"Not tell you pay for your house." Rich said.

"But I don't need t…" Rainbow remembered why she didn't need to pay her bills for her house.

"Fine I will." She said as the two big colts put shackles on her.

"We don't want you to run away." Rich said.

AJ ran downstairs. "What the hell is goin on here?" She shouted.

"I have to go and do something." RD said in her shackles.

"Come let us pay your "bills"." Rich said.

The three colts and the mare walked away toward the Rich manor. They entered the house and walked into a room. "Come Rainbow let us pay your "Bills". "Rich said as he walked into a dark room and Rainbow followed him. *Crack* the sound of a bat over somepony's head.

Rainbow Dash then found herself in a room with Filthy Rich and a small light and table. "What they?" She thought looking around the room.

"Come let us pay your "Bills"." He said again.

"Ok I will." RD said walking over to the table that had some paper on it and started writing. As she did, she felt sleeper and sleeper. She then passed out on the floor and woke up on a chair and sitting on Rich's lap.

"What are you doing?!" She shouted

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Rich said grunting.

RD was being raped. She tried to get away but chains held her in place. "You monster!" She shouted.

"Go ahead nopony can here you in here." Rich said.

RD started screaming and crying.

"Stop!" She shouted.

"No!" He shouted as he plunged deeper into her.

RD started to cry heavily; she didn't want this at all. "Please tell me why you're doing this?!"

Filthy pushed her on the ground while thrusting her deeply. "It's simply; you don't have any money to pay your house off so you just have sex with me and I'll give you your house back. And if you do have the money then you can keep it on the foal you're going to have." Rich was thrusting harder and harder.

Rainbow knew there was no point struggling and if she did manage to get free the two guard that were watching would catch her and would cum inside her too.

"I'm sorry." She said under her breath. She waited for the colt's seed. It wasn't long before RD felt a squirt in her that was long and hard, but Rich kept going in her. RD knew he wanted to impregnate the mare and wanted to make sure he had down so. The poor mare a-lay there with no hope or faith that that she didn't have a foal.

"Now if you tell anypony this, I'll have you killed. You got that!" Rich shouted as he pulled out her hair with his hove.

"G…got it." RD said painting from the pain. Then *crack* RD was out cold on the floor from the bat.

She woke up and found herself in the same room but nopony insight and cum on the floor, a bump on her head and strands of her hair pulled out. There was blood on her face with a few cuts and bruises. She couldn't feel her left leg and her right leg had a knife in it.

"What did they do to me after they knocked me out again? She wondered as she tried to stand up.

"I taste cum too."

"Did they all cum in me?" RD asked herself as she looked at her butt and saw cum drip out. Well ether that pony had a lot of cum or the guards couldn't help themselves.

RD couldn't move at all. She was stuck on the ground of an abandoned ware house in the middle of nowhere and it was dark and she could hardly see. Every time she tried to stand up she fell right back down. There was lantern on the table that the paper was on. She crawled over to it and grabbed it by knocking down on of the legs of the table.

"Of course no oil!" She said unsurprised.

She looked back at the table there was oil can with a note on it. "Rainbow Dash I'm sorry this happened but I can't do anything about it now. Your brother…" the name was smudged out and she couldn't read it.

"My… brother? But I thought he was dead." RD thought.

The floor got colder and colder. RD crawled over to the chair and saw there was a blanket on it with another note. "A blancet in kase you get cold." Now RD knew it was her brother from the terrible spelling.

RD propped herself onto the chair and tried to sleep after she filled the lantern with oil. "Wait I should pull out the knife first." She reached down and yanked as hard as she could. The bloody knife came out super painfully but she had a knife now but an opened wound. But being the smart pony she is. She ripped of some of the fabric from the blanket and used it to cover the wound. She slept that night using the lantern little as she could. The mare was scared and alone but because of her brother she probably wouldn't have survived the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

RD woke up in the back of a van not knowing the time or location. She looked up and saw a colt with a mask on holding an m16 assault rifle. She looked at him from head to hoof. There was a scar on his left leg and his tail was rainbow colors. RD thought it was her brother but it could be anypony that played in the color changer at the rainbow factory and ended up the same way Rainbow Dash did. She tried to say something but there was a cloth in her mouth preventing her from speaking. She wiggled around and felt a vibrator in her vagina, but it wasn't turned on for some reason it just was there inside her wiggling around as she moved. The stallion looked down to see her awake, he reached down and turned it on. RD started drooling from the experience; she wanted more of the feeling. She came on the blanket as the stallion watched. She a lay on the floor as the stallion watched her enjoy it. She was seeping into the blanket as the colt started to grow a boner. RD tried to speak but everything she said was muffled into the blanket. He looked down at her and shrugged. "He must think I'm moaning." She thought as she looked at him.

Back in ponyville, everypony was looking for Rainbow Dash. They looked all over but couldn't find her. Scootaloo and AppleRainbow looked for her at cantor lot with AppleJack. Humphrey and Kate here at the Crystal Empire looking for RD but they said they haven't seen a mare with a rainbow mane ever since the where freed from their dark prison. Celestia even sent out a warrant for Filthy Rich's arrest.

Back in the van where Rainbow Dash was trying more and more to get the stallion's attention, she let out a big yell and the colt looked down and loosened the handkerchief that was around her mouth.

"Do you want me to turn it off?" He asked.

"No it's fine, but I wanted to ask you something." She said.

"Well I'm not allowed to answer any questions, sorry if I'm no help."

"Not one?"

"Well, what might that question be?" Asked the colt as he leaned over her.

"Who are you?" Asked RD.

"I can't answer that, sorry RD."

"How do you know my name?"

"I just do. Now do you have any more questions?"

Yeah I do… so can I see your face?" Rainbow Dash asked nicely.

"No I'm sorry but I can't show you."

"Am I pregnant?"

"Yes I'm sorry but you are."

"Wait, how do you know if I am or not?" She asked as the van stopped.

The guards untied her and helped her out of the van. They were right under cloudsdale; they spread their wings and took off toward the city. Rainbow followed them and started to speed up past them and an explosion hit the sky. A sonic rainboom shot throw the sky and crashed into the city. The colts followed her to where she crashed and helped her up. They flew to a hotel and got a room. RD felt happy with her new "friends" or felt like they were her friends. Rainbow Dash knew they would take their masks of soon. She waited for them to be removed but fell asleep from waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Rainbow Dash had just woken up. She was surrounded by 2 of the 3 colts. They were thrusting her slowly. "Oh my god, what do I do?" She thought to herself. The mare laid there and felt them go deeper and she felt something. She knew she was in safe hands. The colts were wearing protection; so she just lay on the bed enjoying it. She licked their faces and they went faster, kissed their faces and they went harder, covering her eyes with her hooves the slowed down, touching the ends of her hooves together they went softer, and at last when she crossed her hooves they went all out and did everything they knew to the poor mare that was really enjoying it.

Then the 3 colt got up, walked over to her and pushed the other two colts' way. He took of his mask and asked "Hey sis are they hurting you?"

"No I'm fine, and I like how you guys are using protect. But it's not really helpful since..." RD was cut off.

"You're already pregnant?" one of the colts added.

"Yea I am, but I wish I wasn't. I mean what am I going to tell my wife when I go back?" RD asked.

"Wait wife?" The other colt asked.

"Well yea I'm bi, but I don't really like to feel dick in my front. Sometimes it makes me cry." RD said looking done at the bed.

"Well do you not want us in there?" Her brother asked.

"No I'm fine with it. It's just that I'd like you to be in me, too. You just seem so alone." RD said sincerely.

"It's ok I don't want to have insist charges on my head." He said.

The mare pulled him closer and kissed him. "You have sex with me and I won't charge you for ponynaping me." She said.

The 4 ponies engaged in sex. Her brother was in her mouth and the 2 colts trusted up and forward into the smaller mare that was enjoying the protected sex. Then she bit the tip of the condom of that her brother was wearing so that the cum would seep into her mouth and she would be able to taste the salty substance. Then the colts all switched positions and brother was now in her butt thrusting deeper than the others. She wanted to tell her brother that she popped the condom with her teeth, but she couldn't say a word. She was hove deep in cum from her brother. She didn't want the baby she was going to have be her brother's. She clasped down in her butt thus pulling of the condom and her brother threw it away and put on a new one like he had known what she did.

The 2 ponies didn't feel like they wanted to wear a condom anymore and asked if they could take them off. But her brother didn't want her to get pregnant and realized that he could kill the foal growing inside her. He grabbed a bottle of alcohol from the fridge and opened it. He then placed the open bottle into his sister's front. The alcohol leaked into her and she felt burns inside her and started to cry. He stopped and she felt her period coming. She ran into the bathroom to release the blood from her body. An hour passed and she was done. The colts continued inside RD like they didn't stop but they didn't wear protection so the mare was venerable to their seed. They then all piled into one hole that they all wanted to be in. She could feel their cums' inside her. She wanted more but they had to leave the hotel. They flew down to the van and RD got in back. She lay in the blanket and waited for the vibrator to be inserted. At last it was and a different colt was in the back now. She rolled over on her back so the stallion could see her. She slowly pulled and pushed the vibrator in and out then moved it around. The colt watched and started to touch is penis in front of the mare and moved his hove up and down his stem. As RD went fast so did the colt. They were mimicking one another of different genders. Then RD couldn't take the slowness she went faster and faster tell her arm got tiered from all the work. The colt started to do her job for her and RD repaid the favor. They arrived in ponyvile as the colt finished all over RD and she was covered in his cum. She jumped out of the van and rolled around in the snow hoping to get it off.

AJ had woken up to a knocking on the door. She walked downstairs and opened the door.

"AJ!" Rainbow shouted as she hugged her.

"A RD why do you smell like cum? And where have you been?" AJ asked as the 3 colts walked in behind Rainbow.

"Filthy Rich raped her for your house." Her brother said.

"And who are you?" AJ asked.

"This is my brother." RD said.

"And his name is?" AJ asked.

"Lightning." He said.

"Well howdy lightnin." AJ said.

"Hey so well what do you two do for fun?" Lightning asked.

"We usually go to Humphrey's and stuff like that." RD said

"How's that?" Lighting responded.

"He's a wolf." AJ said.

"A what?"

"A wolf, but don't worry he won't eat you." RD said.

"Well I figured that but a wolf in ponyville well that's just surprising." Lightning said.

"How so L?" RD asked.

"I thought somepony would have killed him by now." L said.

"Oh you can't kill him. Celestia tried. But failed." RD said.

Scootaloo walked inside wearing a necklace. The necklace was black with a little squire of silver. And was spaced with a little diamond chain that looked impossible to break. The little filly was smiling extremely and when she tried to stop. She just started smiling again. "Hey moms!" She shouted walking into the house.

"A, we have a guest here at the door Scootie." AJ said as the filly bounced upstairs to her room.

"Ok!" she shouted from upstairs in her bedroom.

"So can you say hi?!" AJ shouted.

"Hi!" Scoot shouted.

"Gaaaaaaa that's not what I meant." AJ said with her face in her hove.

RD and L started laughing. They couldn't help it they were dying from laughter. They didn't stop tell AJ slapped them. There was a hove mark on their faces. The ponies just rubbed their faces tell the pain went away.

"You don't have to be so mean honey." RD said.

"Well yes ah do. It seems that I'm the only adult in this house." AJ barked.

"Well I'm going to bed. Night." RD said walking up the stairs.

"Well where do I sleep?" Lightning asked.

"Well where do you want to sleep?" AJ said sexually.

"With you?" L asked unsure of his answer.

"Well come on upstairs." AJ said as Lightning followed her upstairs.

"No why don't you get comfy and I'll go and tuck in my kids ok?" AJ said trying to get the colt a boner.

"Ok." He said uninterested.

"Hey Apple... What are you doing in my bed?" RD asked angrily.

"Well AJ asked me to join you guys tonight. I think."

"Well if that's the case" RD said pushing her brother onto the bed.

"A... what are you doing?" L asked.

"Oh you know just some sister brother. Bonding!" she said as she forced her brothers giant stem into her.

"What are you doing?!" Lighting shouted trying to get free of his sister's pin.

"Hey you to are startin without me?" AJ asked.

"Thank god AJ can you help me I'm kind of stuck?" Lightning asked.

"Hey I will." AppleJack tied him down.

"What are...?" The two mares tuned him out with their own conversation.

"So should we?" RD asked.

"We Shall." AJ answered her.

The two mares dropped down on the stallions under waste and started to suck on his big member. The stallion couldn't contain himself. He moaned at the two mares. Then two little curious fillies watched the 3 ponies go at it from a crack in the door.

"Why can't we join in?" RA asked.

"I'd like to do that." Scoot said.

Then they were picked up by their moms and brought into the room.

"So I heard you wanted to join in." RD said.

"Yea we do. So can we?!" They both said.

"Well I'm fine with that." Lightning said.

"Wait you're kidding right?" RD asked.

"Well if they want to they can I'm not going to deprive them of what they want." He said.

"So you want to have sex with us?" The little fillies asked.

"Sure why not?" Lightning said.

"Wait AJ you're not thinking of letting him have sex with our kid's right?" Whispered RD.

"Well if they want to." She whispered back.

"Yea we do mom." Scoot said.

"Look if you're worried I'll wear protection, ok?" Lightning said.

"Well fine." RD said as her brother slipped a condom on.

One of the fillies sat down on the big stem. The other watched as the other rid the stallion and the cum built up in the condom.

"I think the condom's gonna brake soon." L said.

"What do ya mean?" RD asked.

"I think the condom's gonna explode." L said lifting the filly off him.

He walked to the bathroom and pulled it off over the toilet.

*splatter splatter* They heard from the bathroom.

"Mom I didn't really like the condom. It hurt." Scootaloo said as she curled up in Rainbow Dash's lap.

"Well that's ok. But wait how do you know what it feels without one?" RD asked.

"I borrowed RA's dildo."

"But we got her a vibrator." RD said.

"Well same thing isn't it?" Scootaloo asked.

"No." RD said.

The stallion walked into the room and lay down on the bed with a sign. The stallion was just waiting to fall asleep on the bed. The 4 mares crawled on the stallion as he inserted his member into Scootaloo. The little filly giggled at the feeling. She wanted a little more of the feeling inside her. She scooted back a little to feel the warmth deeper into her. She wanted to feel what cum felt like in her so she started bouncing slowly and the mares looked back to see what she was doing. *Bounce bounce bounce* she went smiling. The stallion felt an orgasm coming on. He wanted to get her off, but he couldn't do anything to get her off as he was stuck under their combined weight.

"Scoot can you get off of me please." Lightning asked nicely.

"Why?" Scoot asked.

"It's just that..." Lightning had came in Scootaloo.

"That's why."

The mare had a blank face and was speechless. She didn't move. The wetness was uncomfortable. Scootaloo didn't want the feeling so she got of the stallion and the non-pleasuring wetness seeped out of her. She ran to the bathroom and cleaned up.

"Why does this happen to me?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" RD asked.

"I mean that I get wrapped up in these things that end up wrong. I don't like making ponies feel bad and cry. That's why I took my job as what it is." L said sadly.

They all went to bed and sleep the sadness away. Trying to keep from crying. The rest of the night went fast and painless and Scootaloo was glad to at least feel what it was that mares wanted from the colt or stallion. She went to bed satisfied.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Derpy stories:

It was morning now .Scoot had woken up on her uncle lightning.

"Hey uncle." She said.

"What. Oh hey Scootaloo, how's it going?" He asked.

"Good, but have you seen my mom?" Scoot asked.

"No. I just woke up." L Said.

"Ok. Well since you're up can you help me with my flying lesions?" She asked.

"GA! Fine." Lightning said getting up.

The two of them went outside and began their training.

RD was playing in the snow with AJ. "Let's play hide and seek ok?" RD suggested.

"Sure but this place is so big aren't we gonna place where we can't go?" AJ asked.

"Na I'm sure it won't be that hard." AD said.

"Fine but none that there flying." AJ said.

"Fine!" RD said with a sigh.

The two mares played in the snow as Derpy crashed toward the ground. She slammed into Rainbow Dash.

"Derpy!" RD said happily.

"Hey Rainbow dash!" Derpy said with her cute cross-eyed eyes and tongue sticking out adorably.

"Hey Derpy what brings you to this place?" AJ asked.

"Just stopped to say hi." Derpy said hugging RD.

"So how's you art shop doing?" RD asked.

"Good!" Said Derpy as she went and hugged AJ.

"So how's Dr. Whooves?" RD asked.

"I don't know." Derpy said sounding sad and looking at the snow covered ground.

"What do you mean? Aren't you two like mates for life or something?" RD asked.

"Well RD While ya where away they broke up." AJ said.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know. It's just that I got taken away from my family by Filthy Rich and, well he raped me." RD said.

"What!" Derpy screamed.

"You should tell someone." AJ said.

"Yeah well that's the thing. If I do they'll kill me." RD said to the two mares.

"Well you told us." Derpy said.

"Yeah but if I tell the police then..." RD was stopped.

"Then nothin ya gotta tell someone Sugercube." AJ said.

"Well plus they can't kill you. Remember." Derpy said.

The cute sad little mare had a point their wasn't really a reason to fear the colt that wanted to kill her if she told the police.

"You need to tell them!" They both shouted at Rainbow.

"I will!" She shouted running toward the ponyville police station.

She arrived at the P.P.S and walked in.

"So RD what brings you to the ponyville police station?" the mayor asked.

"I was raped!" RD said without hesitation.

"By who?" Asked the mayor.

"By him!" RD pointed at Filthy Rich.

"No I didn't and even if I did then here is your proof?" He asked.

"It's where it always was. With me." Lightning came out of nowhere just to say that.

"What are you doing here!?" Asked the mayor.

"Righting a wrong." He said as he pulled a tape out of his settle bag.

He then walked over to a DVR and placed the tape inside. The image of the ware house popped up on the TV and the raped started and ended when he knocked her out, stabbed her with a knife and beat her. The pony police grabbed him and lightning punched him in the face knocking him out. He awoke up in a cage tied to a chair.

"What are you going to do?" Rich asked.

"I'm gonna kill you. Slowly. The way you like it." Lighting said.

"Why would you kill me I didn't do anything wrong." He said trying to confuse him.

"Shut up!" L shouted from the darkness.

He walked into the light with a gun. He spun the barrel of it. "You get six shots. After those 6 you live in jail. If you get killed your daughter watches. You die." He said.

"Why does she have to see me like this? Why can't you just kill me?" Rich pleaded.

"Well where is the fun in that?" He asked.

*Spin*. 1 *click*

*Spin*. 2 *click*

*Spin*. 3 *click*

*Spin*. 4 *click*

*Spin*. 5 *click*

"Do you want me to pull the last trigger?" Lightning asked.

Choose:

1. "Yes. I'd rather die than go to jail.

2. "No. I'd rather live in jail than die.

1."Ok your chose." *Bang!*

2."Fine."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
Well Rich was out of their lives. The Six ponies where at Sugercube corner. They were in pinky's room. The friends were talking as Derpy was being late for the meeting. She flew into the room.  
"So how was your guy's week?" Twilight asked.  
"Twilight, my week sucked. I got raped." RD said.  
"Really?  
"Yes twilight really."  
Everyone started fighting. Then Fluttershy curled up in the corner and started crying but, no pony cared. Then Derpy went and hugged her. The other 5 did the same.  
"Why can't we just stop fighting and just get along?!" Fluttershy cried.  
"I don't know dear." AJ contended.  
"I wish we could." RD said.  
Derpy held everypony closer to her. AJ kissed Pinky, RD kissed Derpy, and everypony was kissing one another. Then they went from kissing to rubbing and from just rubbing to all out sex. Pounding on the floor and walls. Then Mr. Cakes walked up and saw what they were doing. He walked back downstairs and didn't go back up.  
"Did you tell them to stop?" Asked Ms. Cakes.  
"No and I don't want to go back up there." Said Mr. Cakes.  
"Well I'm going to go and tell them to stop."  
"Honey I don't think that's a good idea."  
"Why?"  
"Well their not just playing." Said Mr. Cakes.  
"What do you mean by that?" Asked Ms. Cakes.  
There now was moaning from the upstairs.  
"Are they?"  
"Yes. They are, but it's just the mares."  
"So their still. You know."  
"Honey it doesn't madder. They'll clean it up." Said Mr. Cakes.  
"But their won't be anything to clean up." She said.  
Back upstairs everyone was lick one another and Fluttershy had her eyes set on Derpy who was being rammed by Rarity's horn.  
Twilight had then pulled Fluttershy on the bed and was now doing the same to what Rarity was doing to Derpy. Then the two fillies were where right next to each other. The started kissing as the horns penetrated them. The bed started to shake and moans squeaked out of them. Then Rarity and Twilight did the same to one another. Fluttershy and Derpy then started rubbing one another deeply and squirted all over the bed. Pinky walked over with her straight down hair looking rather attractive and started licking the pool up. When the cum was gone, Pinky started licking at them. The ponies finished and all cleaned up and went downstairs.  
"So did you girls finish?" Asked Ms. Cakes.  
"Yes!" They all said.  
"Well did you clean up?" Asked Mr. Cakes.  
"Yeah we did." Pinky pie said.  
"Well you better all get home. It's dark now." Said Mr. Cakes.  
The 6 ponies left leaving the pink mare behind. They went their separate ways to their houses and left it with that. For the time being. There was a peace in ponyville and even in all Equestria felt at peace for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
The Rainbow family woke up in the morning. RD went downstairs to make breakfast, RA and Scootaloo were playing outside, and AJ was having her time. Rainbow Dash was thinking about the wonder bolts but not how she liked them, but of how much she hated Spitfire for making fun of her family. Rainbow Dash got mad and threw an egg across the room. The egg splattered on the wall. "Like what I want to do to Spitfire's brain." RD said to herself as there was a knock on the door.  
Spitfire walked in. She looked at Rainbow Dash. "I'm sorry." She said.  
"For what making fun of my family? Or insulting me in front of my wife?"  
"Both."  
"Well it's too late for that!"  
"Look I'd like to come and ask you to join us."  
"Hell no! You make fun of me and then you want me to join your stupid racing team. Well forgot it. I won't join YOU!"  
"Well ok. But I figured you can't have a foal so I brought you this." Spitfire reached into her settle-bag and pulled out a seed.  
"What's this?" RD asked.  
"It's a stallion-hood seed. When you eat it you'll turn into a stallion/mare."  
"So I'll be both?"  
"Yes."  
RA and Scootaloo walked into the house.  
"Hi mom!" the shouted going upstairs to warm up.  
"Did you adopt them?" Spitfire asked.  
"The pink one, but RA is mine and AJ's." Said RD.  
"Oh I didn't know you already had one."  
"Well not one of the seeds. My friend, he took mine and her eggs and mixed them together."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Well I thought you'd leave by now Spitfire."  
"Rainbow I'm sorry that I treated you the way I did. You're lucky though. At least you know how sex feels."  
Fluttershy had walked in to the house. She wasn't flying and not caring.  
"Spitfire shouted.  
"Mmm, because I don't like to fly?" Fluttershy responded.  
"What!? You don't like to fly. That's like saying a unicorn doesn't like to use magic and just be a boring earth pony!"  
"Ya think I'm, borin?" AJ popped out of nowhere.  
"No AJ I didn't mean you." Spitfire tried to cover her words.  
"Well that's what ya said ah'm borin."  
"No AJ please. I didn't mean it like that."  
AppleJack started to cry and ran out the house. Rainbow Dash followed her. Spitfire followed the two. AJ got to the top of the hill where RD and AJ went on their first date together.  
"I know I'd find you hear." RD walking up the hill.  
"Hey hone." AJ said.  
"Hey I'm sorry that Spitfire insulted you." RD said.  
"It's ok. Ya didn't do anythin wrong." AJ said.  
"Mmm hey guys." Spitfire said as she flew up the mountain.  
"You have a nerve followin us up here." AJ said.  
"I'm sorry. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you then consider it done."  
"Spitfire, you can leave! I don't want you to ruin anymore of my life!" RD shouted.  
"I'm sorry I'll just go."  
"No, Spitfire I'll be happy to let ya live with us. For a little while at least." AJ said trying to get Spit to turn around.  
"Well I need to tell you guys something. I've never had sex with a mare pony, or anypony." Spit confessed.  
"Well didn't you and Soarin date?" RD asked.  
"No that's just a made up story. I hugged him in the locker room. Now everypony thinks I slept with him. Then I found out he cut my suit before a race and looked at me vagina well we were racing."  
"That's terrible." AJ said.  
The ponies started hugging and then went to kissing.  
"Look I should tell you guys something. Derpy have me this seed that I ate and now I have a penis." RD confessed.  
"Well then why don't you show us?" Spit asked.  
"What why didn't ya tell me?" AJ asked.  
"Because I didn't want you to freak out."  
The mare let her new sex origin show. The dick grew out of the fur she had in that area.  
"Where's your vagina?" Spitfire asked.  
"It's still there."  
The n AJ got on top of Rainbow and started to bounce slowly. Spitfire sat on Rainbow too and kissed AJ as RD licked her. Then the two stopped kissing and hugged each other and moaned. RD wanted to cum so she pushed them both of her and grabbed AJ from behind. She mounted AJ as Spit crawled under and licked them of both. Rainbow Dash went harder, she came, Spit was being cumed on and it dripped on her face. Spit wanted to feel the same thing AJ was feeling. Rainbow stopped and then shoved it into Spit's mouth. AJ started licking Spit's pussy. She spread the hole open. There was blood in her for some reason. AJ licked at it. The blood looking liquid turned into cum. AJ started licking deeply into Spitfire. Rainbow Dash picked up Spitfire and then went into Spitfire's vagina. AJ felt like she wanted to do the same with RD but she was working on Spitfire. AJ hopped on Spitfire and Spitfire started licking AJ as RD and AJ kissed. They had sex tell it went dark.  
The 3 mares finished and then rolled down the snowy hills. The feeling Spitfire wasn't anything she felt before, it was love and she had remembered the feeling from when she was little. She had a family now or at least she felt that way. When they got home she hugged Scootaloo and RainbowApple.  
"Wow you seem to be affectionate now." RD said.  
"Yeah well I finally feel happy." Spitfire replied.  
"Ya know if you didn't insult us then you'd be here welcome with open arms." AJ said.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you. It's just I've never met filly foolers before and I got nerves when they started laughing and then I started to. I'm sorry I did, but it won't happen again. "Spit said as she looked at the ground.  
"I'm going to bed!" RD shouted.  
The ponies went to bed and enjoyed their day. The snow kept falling and the love kept growing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Mind fuck:

Spitfire was downstairs in the middle of the night screaming. She was rubbing herself to and she couldn't stop. There was something controlling her hove. She was wetting all over the carpet and RD walked downstairs to see what she was doing.  
"Stop please!" Spitfire shouted as she fell to the ground and her hove was rubbing harder.  
"What are you doing?" Rainbow asked.  
"Please help m...me." Spitfire said while she was rubbing herself raw.  
"Why don't you just stop?" RD asked.  
"I can't."  
There was a voice in her head that was making her rub. She couldn't stop and there was a green glow around her hove. Rainbow Dash put her on a chair and tied her hooves behind the chair.  
"I'll go and get you blanket." RD said walking upstairs. Spit looked at her legs. She had came and it wasn't light ether. It was seeping out violently. She couldn't control it. When the kids came down from upstairs, she squeezed her thighs together to hid her front.  
"Hey kids." Spit said.  
"Hey, why are you tide up?" Scoot asked.  
"For safety reasons." Spit replied.  
"Do you want us to untie you?" RA asked.  
"No. Please don't."  
"Ok!" Scoot and RA got some water and went upstairs. RD came back down with a blanket. She wrapped it around Spitfire and went upstairs.  
The voice came back to Spit's head. "I know you want to rub yourself." It said.  
"No I don't!" Spit thought.  
"Well I'd be sad if I were you. No one loves you and they don't care for you."  
"You're lying!"  
"Why would I lie? There's no point."  
"Shut up!"  
Spitfire fell to the floor and a green sparkling dildo was inserted into her. It pulled in and out and in and out. Then duct tape was placed on her mouth. The dildo grew bigger than her body and it started to hurt. Blood was dripping from her body, all over the floor. A blue mist then obtained the dildo and threw it across the room.  
"You ok?" Luna asked.  
"Yes princess."  
"I'm not a princess anymore. I'm the queen."  
"Ok queen Luna. Thank you for saving me."  
"Don't be, I didn't save you. I helped you. The evil queen will still be and you won't be safe."  
"But why me?"  
"Because. You're an easy target."  
"But I'm really fast."  
"That doesn't matter your head is week."  
"Why is my head week?"  
"Because you're always worried about your feelings. You need to think of one feeling and stop worrying."  
"Ok Luna."  
"You will be a great flyer and also a great mom."  
"But I'm not pregnant."  
"Yes you are. That seed Derpy gave Rainbow was a concentrated seed. So it was tinted."  
"So I am?"  
"Yes, sorry."  
"You need to sleep."  
"Ok I will." Spitfire walked upstairs and laid next to her family.  
"Good kid." Luna said as she disappeared in a fade of smoke.


	11. Chapter 11 Derp the Derpy way

Chapter 11 Derp the Derpy way:  
"Hey Derpy!" Rainbow Dash called as she left her house that snowy after noon.  
"Hey Rainbow Dash." Derpy said With her adorable crossed eyes and her tongue sticking out as she sat next to her husband and DJ how was blaring her music in her mega-mix head phones so loud that Rainbow could hear it from her house.  
"So what are you guys doing out here?" RD asked.  
"Nothing. I just..."  
"Hey retard!" One if the ponies from their old flight school shouted.  
"Hey didn't say that to my wife!" Whooves yelled.  
"What you gonna do? Tell are mommies?" The 3 laughed.  
*Click* The 3 mean colts looked behind them.  
"Take it back." Humphrey said with two pistols in his hooves and a dart tube in his mouth.  
"No! Why should we?" One of them asked.  
"Because if you don't," Humphrey fired of a warning shot. "The next one'll be at your heads."  
"Please guys he's bluffing."  
Humphrey shot the tube at him.  
"You've got two minutes to say sorry or your friend will die from the poison."  
"Ok I'm sorry."  
"Yeah me two."  
The 3 colts picked up their friend and ran to the hospital. Humphrey walked over to Derpy and hugged her.  
"If the ever insult you again tell me if you want me to put bullets in their heads ok."  
Derpy stopped crying and hugged him back. "Sure."  
"I think they are just jealous of you." RD said.  
"Why?"  
"Because you're awesome and anypony would love to have you as a mate."  
"That's nice of you to say." Whooves said.  
"Look don't every let anypony make fun of you. And if they do just tell them who your mom is."  
"My mom?"  
"Yeah Derpy your mom and they'll never mess with you again."  
"Ok RD I will."  
Derpy went back to her house. She looked through the mail that was delivered by the new mail pony that replaced her when they found out Celestia was her mom. She found an ad for a class that was for ponies that were social outcast and didn't fit in. The next thing she knew she was signed up and headed toward the class building. She stepped inside and took her seat.  
"Hello class and it appears we have a new pony. Would you like to tell us your name?" Asked the instructor.  
"My name is Derpy hooves." She said nervously.  
"Well hi Derpy would you like some food?"  
"No thanks."  
"Well class today we will be working on ways to react to bullies. See what we need to learn is that having a..." The constructor went on and on. Derpy heard every word and never looked away. Class was now done with and Dr. Whooves had walked in.  
"Is that doctor Whooves?!" a pony asked.  
"Hi!" he said. "I'm here to pick up Derpy hooves."  
"Oh yes she's right there." The constructor pointed at Derpy who was asleep on the desk in front of her.  
"Come on honey we got to go."  
"Mmm, ok."  
Derpy and Whooves walked to Humphrey's. They didn't believe the world was gonna end but everypony was freaking out. The walked inside and hugged their friend.  
"So where are Luna and Celestia?" Rainbow asked.  
"Ah don't know." AJ said.  
"Mmm, Luna talked to me last night." Spitfire said.  
"Well they should be here. With their family."  
"Why isn't my mom here?" Derpy asked.  
"I wondered that too, and why isn't Luna here?" Humphrey said.  
"Spit are you ok?" Rainbow asked.  
"No. I'm depressed."  
"Why?"  
"My family. Their died. And now I'm just affected by this. Its been on my shoulders for a long time and now I've just realized it."  
"Spit don't be sad. You should be happy. You have a family." Kate said.  
"Yeah at least you knew your parents. Mine were killed." Humphrey said.  
"Well what happened to yours?"  
"They were killed by another wolf."  
"So you grew up alone?" Spit was asking.  
"Yes."  
"Hey. I'm sorry I'm late I was fighting with my sis." Luna said walking into the house.  
"Well at least your here." Cadence said.  
"Why isn't your sister here?" Fluttershy asked.  
"She's being a bit..." AJ plugged her mouth.  
"So a how long do we have left?" AJ asked.  
"About five hours." Humphrey said.  
"Ok well I'm bored." Rainbow said.  
"Well what should we do?" Derpy asked.  
"I don't know." Shiny said.  
"Kill me." Scoot said quietly.  
"Why?" Asked AppleBloom.  
"I'm soooooo bored!"  
"So? Why don't ya play something?"  
"Like what?"  
"The Xbox?"  
Scootaloo snuck over to the Xbox and turned it on. The TV was on mute and set to Video. When the Xbox turned on there was a game going. Round 52 on blops 2 zombies. She started playing she lasted 4 more rounds tell Humphrey walked over and joined in. The two lasted tell round hundred. "How long now?" AJ asked.  
"4 hours."  
"Really?"  
"Yup."  
The next 4 hours went by faster than Scootaloo's scooter. The family was just waiting for death. 3...2...1. Nothing happened then BOOM an explosion went of outside but it wasn't the end of the world it was Celestia who had plummeted to the earth in a massive wave of force.  
"Sis!" Luna cried.  
"Ga... Ou!" Celestia said as she tried to stand  
"What happened sis?"  
"Allot happened."  
Another fireball shot out of the sky. Cadence was shooting toward the ground. She was on fire, green fire, then a transformation began on the Cadence. The queen of the changelings.  
"How could you!?" She asked.  
"What are you talking about?" Luna asked.  
"She was going to kill her own daughter!"  
"Wha... What? Why?" Derpy asked as she started to cry.  
"I'm sorry but I have to."  
"No! You don't it's just that you don't love me! I was nice to you I helped you run this kingdom and now you have to kill me?! Well good luck killing your daughter when you no longer have one because you're not my mom! Now get the fuck out of my face you bitch!" Derpy said as she grew angrier and she was surrounded be darkness and a gun appeared on her back.  
She pulled the gun out of the case and pointed it at Celestia. Celestia then teleported. Then Derpy pointed it at the evil queen.  
"Get the fuck out of my life!" She said as she pulled the trigger and launched a bullet into the queen's head. Derpy then pasted out and hit the floor. She didn't wake up for days...


	12. Chapter 12 feeling cheated

Chapter 12  
Derpy had now just awakened on Christmas day. Scootaloo was lying on the bed next to her. Scoot was sleeping and waiting for Derpy to wake up. Rainbow Dash and AppleJack weren't in the room. The hospital was also really quite. There weren't any doctors or nurses. Scootaloo then rolled over and was now hanging off the bed. Derpy grabbed her and pulled her up.  
"Scootie wake up." Derpy said shaking her.  
"Wha? Oh hi Derpy." Scootaloo said.  
"So where is everypony?"  
"Don't know. I snuck out and came here to see you."  
"That was nice but why?"  
"I wanted to see if you were ok."  
"Well he has to go and get you home." Derpy sat up and hopped of the bed. Scootaloo followed and the walked out of the hospital.  
"Where are the doctors?" Scootaloo asked.  
"I wondered the same thing." Derpy said as they walked.  
It started raining and the two mares ran into shelter of a nearby house. The door of the house opened and out walked a pony with a red tall and blue hair. Her coat was a greenish blue and she had a hat on that looked really old.  
"Is that AJ?" Derpy asked.  
"No. That's a new pony in town."  
"What else did I miss?"  
"Well Dr. Shrink is dead. Fluttershy killed him right in front of me."  
"Wow I didn't know her to have hooves that can kill."  
"Well he's died. The burnt his body then threw the ashes into water and spit on them."  
"Really?"  
"No but they did throw the asked into water. Fluttershy also said that she should have let him live. Then Luna slapped her and told her she did the right thing, but I think Fluttershy was right."  
"Wow Scootaloo."  
The two started to walk in the rain. They could start to see Fluttershy's cottage were there was allot of blood on the ground. "Is this where it happened?" Derpy asked.  
"No. I don't know what happened here." Scootaloo said.  
They walked up to the door and heard crying and swear words. When they opened the door RD was throwing things at Fluttershy who was hiding behind the couch.  
"Tell me where she is you bitch!" RD said.  
"I...I don't know!" Fluttershy said.  
"Mom! Stop!" Scootaloo said running in front of Rainbow Dash.  
"Scootaloo!" Rainbow ran and hugged Scootaloo, "Where were you?"  
"I was at the hospital waiting for Derpy to wake up." Scoot said hugging RD.  
Fluttershy walked out from behind the couch. "Are you still going to try and kill me?"  
"No. I'm sorry but I thought you ponynapped her."  
"Why...why would I do that?"  
"Well you killed somepony so why wouldn't you have the soul to steal a foal and force yourself onto them?" RD asked.  
Rainbow left the house and walked with them. The all went back to their own houses and Derpy went to see her group.  
"Derpy your late!" The group leader said.  
"Sorry. I was at my friend's house, and I was also in the hospital."  
"I know that."  
"Can we get into our group now?" Derpy asked.  
"No. Go home."  
"What why?"  
"It's Christmas. You should be with your family." said the leader.  
"But what about everypony else?"  
"They are here with their families."  
"Oh... Ok."  
Derpy left for home. She got to the front door and started to sob. She shuffled into the house and went to lie down on the couch. She then started to cry. She cried and cried. She fell asleep in her own tears. A nock was at the door that woke her up.  
Derpy stumbled to the door and opened it. Tears ran down her face. She didn't even try to stop crying. When she opened the RD and AJ were on the other side.  
"Derpy hi, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing!" She said crying.  
"Come on sugar cube what's wrong?" AJ asked.  
"Nothing. I'm just sad from missing my group therapy."  
"That's it really?" AJ asked.  
"Yes that's it." Derpy said slamming her hove to the ground.  
"Well I hope you get happier in the next ten seconds cause we're inviten ya to our Christmas dinner." AJ joyfully.  
"Seriously?" Asked Derpy.  
"I was just tryin to be nice there is no reason to be a bitch." AJ barked back.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bitch but..." Derpy started sobbing. "I...I didn't mean to..." Derpy fell to the ground and started to cry heavily. "I didn't mean to be mean to you. I just didn't want to be a bother. I never wanted to hurt anypony. I...I'm sorry." Derpy was on the floor and tear water was leaking out of her hooves.  
"A come on don't...don't cry." AJ said poking at Derpy.  
"Come on Derpy stop. Please we are just trying to help." RD said.  
Rainbow Dash then grabbed Derpy and pulled her up. She hugged the crying mare and AppleJack followed.  
AJ then kissed Derp and so did RD. Derp then slowly looked down at AJ's waist. AJ then laid down and spread her legs. "Do you want a taste?" She asked with a sexy glare in her eye.  
"Yes." Derpy said as she went in for a slow lick. Then RD pulled her back.  
"Don't you want to taste me?"  
"Yes but there is only one of me."  
AJ sat up and licked Rainbow Dash from bottom to top. RD started to moan. Derpy started to feel left out and licked AJ who started to moan as well. RD then pushed Derpy to the ground and spread her opening. She placed her tongue inside Derpy slowly and moved it around. AJ joined in too as the pushed their tongues deeper in.  
Derpy was now panting from the two mares who were doing everything they could to help her. AJ then walked over to her settle bag and grabbed a little vibrator out of it. She then placed it into Derpy and turned it on.  
"Do you want me to start you off slow?" AJ asked.  
"Please do."  
AJ started it off slow and them then pulled a powder out of the bag. Then sprinkled it over Derpy's chest. Two bid boobs grew out of Derpy's chest, AJ and RD started to suck on Derpy's tits as milk dripped out of them.  
"Gaaa! Please go harder."  
AJ turned the little toy up higher. Derpy screamed out an orgasm over RD's legs. AJ turned it on max and Derpy started to cross her legs trying to stop the orgasms. Derpy screamed out of the enjoyment but the enjoyment slowly went to pain.  
"Please! Stop!"  
"Ok sugarcube." AJ turned it off and pulled out the vibrator. Rainbow then licked Derpy as cum dripped out of her. Derpy a lay there panting and moaning will the two mares did what they could.  
AJ went and kissed Derpy to quite her down. She sat on Derpy and RD liked them both deeply.  
Soon it all ended with a kiss from AJ.  
"So I take that's a yes?" She said.  
"Yeah. Thanks for the, sex." Derpy said stuttering.  
"You're welcome." RD said.  
Derpy closed the door as they left slowly so she could see them leave and she then went to take a shower.  
Scootaloo was sitting in the apple orchard waiting for RA when a colt walked up to her and was looking really angry.  
"What the hell are you doing in my fields!?" He asked.  
"I was just waiting for a friend." She said.  
"Well get the hell out!" He shouted violently.  
Scootaloo ran out of the old orchard that her family once owned and didn't stop tell she reached the center of town to sugar-cube corner. She then passed out onto the floor of the shop. When she awoke Mr. and Mrs. Cakes were in her face.  
"You okay?" Mrs. Cakes asked.  
"Yeah but you haven't seen a mean old farmer anywhere have you?" Scootaloo asked.  
"No, why?" Asked Mr. Cakes.  
"He was chasing me away from his orchard for being in it."  
"Well that's not very nice." Mrs. Cakes said.  
"Yeah and even since they are my family's fields."  
"You mean old apple acres?"  
"Yeah. That mean old guy that bought it from us threatened me to get out of "his" fields." Scootaloo said panting.  
"Well maybe he wants the old apple treasure to himself." Mrs. Cakes joked.  
"What treasure?" Scootaloo asked.  
"It is said that the old apple family hid their golden items in the fields of apple acres just in case they were ever robbed the gold would be safe, but we all know that's just a myth and AppleJack once dug up the whole acres to find it. She didn't find anything but a waste of time." She said.  
"So what you're saying that he believes in a myth that doesn't even exist?"  
"No dear but that myth was extinguishes a long time ago when your mom ripped the acres apart looking for the treasure."  
"So it isn't worth looking for?"  
"Well there is one place she didn't look under the house. So I would dig under there if you want to take a risk."  
"No thanks. But if you see him let me know." Scootaloo said as she left the shop.  
The time was now 8:00; Derpy was getting ready for the party tonight at the Rainbow family house. She walked the streets alone until she arrived at the house. Everyone was there except Dr. Whooves who always showed up at the parties that RD made if he had time.

*Sigh* As Derpy walked through the door way.

Derpy walked into the house and saw DJ crashed out on the couch with an empty beer bottle on the floor next to her. Derpy walked up to DJ and poked her in the arm. DJ just rolled over and let out a loud grown. Derpy then stood up and walked over to the kitchen where a group of ponies chatted with out the concern of her listening to their conversation. Derpy then opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water; then walked back to DJ.

Derpy poked her with the cold bottle and she woke up.

"Oh thanks Derpy," DJ said as she sat up and grabbed the bottle from Derpy; then pressed it to her head. "Did I have sex with anyone?"

"Not that I know of, but you might of."

"Well thanks for the cold bottle Derp."

"Don't mention it, just a friend to friend thing."

"So Derp, did you come here to get laid?" DJ asked.

"No, but it might happen; if my husband shows up." Derpy said.

"You're still stuck on him?" DJ asked.

"No, but just in case he comes back…"

"Derp look: if you wait your whole life for him then you've wasted too much time for him. Once my colt left me, I was already getting nailed by my new boyfriend."

"DJ I'm not like that though."

"Derp if you were an element you'd be loyalty just like Rainbow."

"Thanks DJ that helps me feel better."

"You're welcome… wow look at that colt."

"What colt…" Derpy turned around and looked at a colt that just walked through the door with a black coat, a red tail, and red hair. He walked up to Derpy and sat next to her.

"I'll leave you two alone." DJ said as she stood up and walked away.

"Hi my names…"

"Derpy, I know, you are friends with the elements of harmony, correct?" He said.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Di…Drake." He said with a small stutter.

"Well nice to meet you Drake."

"Do you want a beer or something?"

"No thanks I don't drink."

"Well that's too bad I was hoping to get drunk with someone."

"Well… ok"

The two ponies drank for an hour or so and ended up asking Rainbow Dash to sleep in their bedroom from all the noise downstairs.

"NO!"RD said trying to speak.

"Why can't we?" Derpy asked.

"I don't want you two in my bed having sex!"

"Ok we won't. We'll just sleep."

"Well you just got out of the hospital so why did you come this party anyway?" RD asked.

"Because you're my friend and I wanted to see what you've accomplished."

"Derpy, ok here are the keys to upstairs." RD handed her the keys and they went to the room.

"So what do you want to do?" Derpy asked.

"You know." Drake said as he kissed her.

Derpy kissed him back with delight. The colt than went down to her legs and licked her thigh as Derpy laid back to relax as he did all the work. Derpy could fell his tongue slowly going closer to her already wet hole. She took a deep breath and said, "Do it."

Derpy could feel the colt's tongue press up against her wet walls, she released a small orgasm and Drake climbed on top of her. She could feel him pushing into her and all the presser built up in the two as they want along to the beat of the music they could here from downstairs. Derpy started to get dizzy and couldn't see strait; she blinked and everything went black, she felt an orgasm shoot throw her body then nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Derpy woke up in the bed feeling alone. She looked behind her and Drake was gone. She examined the room everything seemed to be the same as when she fell asleep. She got off the bed and fell to her knees covering her vagina with her hands. "... I have hands!" Derpy started freaking out.

"Okay, do I still have my wings...?" Derpy felt her back. "Yes, but... I have boobs!" Derpy's frown went to a sort of smile. Her happiness slowly grew. "Am I going to stay like this forever?" She wondered as she stood up. Derpy walked downstairs where a lot of ponies where crashed out on the floor and couch. DJ was half asleep trying to gain the strength to see clearly. Derpy walked over to her and helped her stand.

"Thanks Derp." DJ said with tired yawns.

"You're welcome, now let's get you home."

"Pff, home, yeah right."

"What do you, PFF?"

"I don't have a home to go back too, I got kicked out."

"Why?"

"I was trying to have sex with Octavia." DJ said with a non-caring voice.

"Why did you do that?"

"I...I don't know, I guess I love her that's the only reason I can come up with."

"Then tell her."

"I can't she's not a lesbian or bi, she wouldn't want me." DJ started to tear up; she closed her eyes and hoped she wouldn't cry.

"Are you crying?" Derpy asked.

"No, *sniffle* just having a hangover."

"I've never had a hangover that made me cry before." Derpy said as they left the house.

"You should *sniffle* probably get some clothes."

"Mmm, oh yea I'm naked. I forgot." Derpy ran back inside the house and grabbed some clothes.

"Why do they have human clothes?"

"AJ and RD like to have human sex every once in a while."

"Am I stuck like this?"

"Only if Humphrey doesn't know how to change you back."

"Damn and didn't want him to see me like this."

The two walked to his house and knocked on the door. Scootaloo opened the door and replied with, "Hi aunt Derpy!"

"Yeah Scoot, so where's Humphrey?" Derpy asked.

"He's checking on Spitfire."

"Really? Is she going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Ok well I'm gonna set DJ down on the couch."

"Did she fall asleep?"

"Yeah I had to carry her the rest of the way here."

"Oh I thought she was just lazy and made you carry her."

Derpy set DJ off her back and placed her onto the couch. She walked downstairs to where Humphrey was working. She decided sneak around for fun not really trying to be quite. She found Humphrey in the giant basement and snuck up behind him.

"BOO!" Humphrey jumped, turned around and slapped her all in one motion.

"Holy shit, sorry Derpy."

"It's cool, I'm fine. I didn't know you were jumpy."

"I'm not, but you scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry, but can you help me?"

"I'll change you back once I'm done ok?"

"Alright, but how did you know that's what I was talking about."

"Because it was easy to figure out."

"Ok, thanks."

"Now leave please I need to continue my work."

"What are you working on?" Asked Derpy looking into the giant tube of green water.

"Spitfire."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she took a spill, a bad one."

"How bad?"

"Well did I ever tell you what happens when Kate and I have sex?"

"No," Derpy started to scratch her head. "So what happens?"

"Let's just say her blood looks like a volcano erupting." He said.

"That sounds painful."

"It is."

"Ok I'll be upstairs." Derpy left the lab. She went upstairs into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

"Is it for DJ?"

"Yeah Scootaloo, it is." Derpy splashed the water on DJ's face.

"Wake up!" She shouted.

Scootaloo laughed at this. DJ got up and pushed Derpy away. "Gaaa, just five more minutes." She groaned.

"Get up aunt DJ." Scootaloo said softly.

"Scootaloo in not your aunt."

"Well you're my god-mother."

"Yeah and let's keep it that way."

"Well I'm gonna go and see what Kate is doing." Derpy walked upstairs and out of sight.

"Hey Scootaloo."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Can you go grab my bag?"

"Sure." The little pink filly walked over to her bag and grabbed it off the counter.

"What do you need it for?"

"I want to show you a picture of your mom's new Boyfriend."

"Okay."

DJ grabbed the bag and pulled out a picture of a colt with a black coat, a red tail, and red hair.

"It looks allot like Humphrey."

"Yeah but his name is Drake."

"Did they do it?"

"Yeah, but he left shortly after."

"Why?"

"She fell asleep or she got knocked out. One of the two."

"Well I think it's great she's trying to get back into the real world." Scootaloo said with a smile.

"Yeah it is."

They chatted for another hour about how colts don't get mares and why they don't get along. Meanwhile Derpy was upstairs wit Kate who was giving herself a hard time.

"So stupid why does Humphrey even love me?"

"Because Kate, you're beautiful."

"Thanks Derp but why do I have to be so stupid?"

"You're not! Kate just listen you learn at your own pace not the pace others tell you to learn at."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome now he wants you to help him save Spitfire right?"

"Yeah but I don't know why, she's just a whore."

"Kate, no she's not, she's been violated by her team, she just didn't want to deal with them."

"Well maybe I'd like her more if she were... nicer."

"You need to get alone with her, ok? I don't how you do it just do it."

"Why Derp?"

"Cause of your husband. He wants RD and AJ to be happy, like you two were."

"Before all this shit we got wrapped up in."

"Exactly."

"Did we ever tell you how we meet?"

"No thanks Kate. I don't need to hear it. You two are soul mates and bla bla bla, or some other bullshit."

"Derpy have I told you that story before?"

"No and I don't want to hear it."

"Yeah well fuck you too."

"Kate I didn't say fuck you."

"You did in a different fraise."

"Well then just try to get along ok!"

"*sigh* FINE!"

"Good. Well I'm going home see ya."

Derpy walked downstairs. DJ was waiting for her to leave. "Come on slow poke." She said.

"Yeah can I come with you guys?" Scootaloo asked.

"We'd love to have you but I don't think your moms would want us to take you."

"RA's away at her summer camp, my Pegasus-mom went to canterlot, and my earth-pony-mom is trying to find a job in canterlot away from me and RA and I'm soooooo bored here."

"Well maybe they'll be fine with it Derp."

"DJ I still don't know."

"PLEASE!" Scootaloo asked trying to look sad.

"We need to ask Humphrey."

"But Derp, she's sooo cute."

"DJ come on we have to ask them."

"Fine!"

Derpy called for Humphrey and asked if they could take Scootaloo with them back to Derpy's house. Humphrey said yes and Scootaloo packed her things. The three went back to Derpy's house and set up sleeping arrangements.

"Who wants to sleep in my bed?" Derpy asked.

"I will if you sleep in it too." Scootaloo said.

"DJ?"

"Mmm, I don't care."

"Well then you and Scootaloo can sleep together."

"Yay!" Scootaloo shouted.

"Great, but I turn in my sleep so if I kick you out of the bed I'm sorry."

"It's cool."

The three went to bed and Derpy slept in the guest room. DJ and Scootaloo slept in the same bed and DJ didn't like it.

"Why do I have to share a bed!?" A voice told her. "I'm the guest." It said again.

"Hey Scootaloo."

"Yeah."

"Am I cool?"

"Yes."

"Am I nice?"

"Sometimes, but you tend to bitch every month or so."

"That's my period, I get it every month."

"Gross!"

"Yeah you'll get it to."

"Is it painful?"

"Sometimes."

"How painful?"

"Like putting a needle threw your vagina skin for a quick second."

"Eeeewww!"

"Well that's the way we are, disgusting."

"Are guys the same way?"

"You've been hanging out with Lyra to much. You mean colts. And no they aren't." DJ said.

"Why do we have to be so sickening?"

"Well we are just the way we are, we can't change it so don't feel sorry for yourself."

*yawn*

"Goodnight Scootaloo."

"Good night *yawn*."


	14. Chapter 14 an unwanted read

**Chapter 14: An unwanted read.**

**"What Scootaloo before you go to bed I think you should read this." DJ handed her a book. "Derpy won't want you to read this but I thought you should know about it."**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"Just read it before she comes in and sees you with it."**

**Scootaloo blinked through her tired eyes and flipped through the pages. She passed out without reading a single word.**

**Next morning she picked up the book and read it. "Chapter one WAR."**

**"For a long time the worlds were pieced together everyone could be with whom they chose to be with, but some thought this wrong and tried to stop it. *The book showed a picture of Hitler* yet some believed that everyone should have rights to do as they please. Then a war broke out and the worlds split apart, loved ones were never seen again. Years past and the faint memories of the other worlds became forgotten and worlds lost sight of one-another, but then two worlds collided and they started fighting again. Guardians were made to protect the creatures living in each of the two worlds. The guardians made an agreement to split up the worlds and to make portals so they could visit one-another. Some guardians mated with non-guardians and created mutant offspring. They were known as demons but looked like normal creatures of that world. Many of the demons committed suicide at young ages because they were teased; others killed the ones that made fun of them and made everyone fear them. So they changed the names of the offspring to half-guardians and a world was created for them to live in."**

**Scootaloo stopped reading went downstairs to talk to DJ.**

**"Hey, I still don't know why she wouldn't want me to read that book. So far it's just about worlds and stuff."**

**"Yeah well when you get farther into it you'll see why."**

**"Hey guys!" Derpy said walking into the room.**

**"Hey!" They both replied.**

**"Scootaloo do you want to go ice fishing with me?"**

**"Mmm what's that, sounds boring."**

**"Well it's not the way I do it."**

**"Ok well do we need poles?"**

**"No, but spears."**

**"Boring!" Scootaloo sighed.**

**"No, it'll be fun." Derpy said grabbing a frozen water bottle from the freezer.**

**"Alright."**

**"So what size wet suit are you?"**

**"Wet what?"**

**"Great." Derpy said sarcastically.**

**The two walked outside and went to the swimming school. **

**"We have to get you fitted first."**

**"Ok."**

**Derpy got a size 8 around the usual filly size. She then handed it to Scootaloo who went to put it on.**

**"It's too tight!"**

**"Ok, I'll need a size 9.5 and an 11 thank you."**

**Derpy grabbed Scootaloo's wet suit and handed it to her. She tried putting it on and it fit comfortable. They went to the frozen lake and blew a hole in the ice. They dived in with spears and swam through the water with other scuba gear on until Derpy reached a dark cave. She swam in leaving Scootaloo behind.**

**"Come on kid what are you waiting for?" Derpy said.**

**"Nothing."**

**"Well come on there are sharks in these waters."**

**Scootaloo freaked out and swam inside. They met a rock on the water they could stand on and they climbed up on it. **

**"Wow!" Scootaloo shouted.**

**"Yeah it's beautiful. I used to come here as a filly just for this."**

**"Didn't we come here to "ice fish"?"**

**"Yeah we did."**

**"So come on!" Scootaloo slipped her mask on and jumped in the water. Derpy followed.**

**DJ was lying on Derpy's couch trying to sleep. There was a knock on the door. DJ went and answered it.**

**"Octavia what are . . .?" Octavia had kissed DJ.**

**"I'm sorry for kicking you out, do you want to come back home?" She asked.**

**"Well it depends are we a couple now?"**

**"I guess so." Octavia went in for another kiss but DJ pulled away.**

**"Hey what's wrong?"**

**"I can't. . . I just can't, Octavia I love you but I have to stay here, not for Derpy but for Scootaloo she's feeling alone and I want to be a better well mom before I get a filly myself."**

**"DJ, I'm proud of you. You're really taking control of your life."**

**"Thanks, I love Octavia but can you wait for me?"**

**"Sure how long?" Octavia asked.**

**"Two weeks at the least."**

**"Ok." Octavia kissed DJ one more time and was successful, she tried to hold the kiss for as long as she could but she had to breathe at some point. Octavia let go to breathe and left fir home.**

**Derpy and Scootaloo returned home for some rest and relax time. Scootaloo wanted to continue reading the book but Derpy took it away from her.**

**"I'll let you read it in the morning but for now get some sleep!" Derpy sent Scootaloo of to bed and Derpy did the same.**


	15. Chapter 15 the books secret

**Chapter 15: The book's secret.**

**Scootaloo woke up and grabbed the book that was by the bed, she looked around and noticed DJ was gone.**

**"Where did she run of to this early?" She asked herself as she opened the book.**

**"Chapter 2, guardian exile. The Guardian offspring were very happy with their new home but missed their families back in the other worlds. The high counsel saw this possibly a start of bloodshed and didn't want to risk it. One of the members purposed a way to visit them with a portal that can leap to each world by the user asking to go to that world. Many of them liked the idea but one didn't a higher member that was bitter and old that already looked dead enough." This left a puzzling mark on Scootaloo's face.**

**"I don't want to wake up and see this thing outside my window! What if it gets loose and kills us?" Scootaloo read more of the book.**

**"They look just like you, retard." Scootaloo read his conversation.**

**"This fight was the last of it; the counsel-man left the room and didn't return. One of the men grabbed his seat and shouted "I vote we kill them!" another ran and stabbed him off the seat. A few of them left the room and stuck dynamite outside around the court room. The wolf kings left the world. Celestia and Luna as were teleported away but their parents were killed. The courthouse is gone now it was destroyed and all evidence of it being there was burned."**

**"Well that's a terrible way to end a chapter. I still don't see what secret there is to this book."**

**Scootaloo kept reading.**

**"Chapter 3, returning.**

**The non-Guardians returned to the world and hid from their pasts. Many of them can be easily recognized with their eyes are different and go cross- eyed when they lie. Others have a different way to show love. Some non-guardians blood isn't red or blue. The most noticed trait of a non-guardian is their eyes change colors when they get angry."**

**"This book is boring!" Scootaloo set the book down on the night stand and went downstairs to eat. **

**"So how's the book?" DJ asked.**

**"Boring, I miss my moms; I always liked stealing AJ's hat off of her head." **

**"Scootaloo, why don't you just go back to your house and bring it here?" Derpy asked.**

**"Because they locked it and don't have a key."**

**"Yeah but I do. Humphrey and Kate gave it to me."**

**"So I can go and get my mom's hat?"**

**"Yeah." Derpy exclaimed. *ding dong***

**"I'll get it." Scootaloo opened the door.**

**"Hey Scootaloo." Spitfire said.**

**"Spitfire!" Scootaloo jumped into her hooves.**

**"Relax kid I'm here to take you home, hey Derp can you toss me that key?" She asked.**

**"Wait, why are you out of your capsule?"**

**"Because mister smarty pants was able to repair my body. He also told me just in case you wouldn't believe I'm me to say that you and Doctor Whooves split up. Oh and Scootaloo has been missing her family."**

**"Wait how would he know that?"**

**"It was easy to see, well for him any way as she lay in her bed at night crying. "Why did you leave me hear all alone?" Stuff."**

**"That sounds like him." Derpy said.**

**"But if you are Spitfire then what happened to you?"**

**"I took a crash landing into a mountain. Broke 10 bones, a wing and lost allot of blood."**

**"Mmm ok." Derpy threw her the keys to the house.**

**"Thanks."**

**They both left and went home.**

**"Hey Spitfire?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"If you are the real Spitfire then what does my mom call you?"**

**"Which one?"**

**"AJ."**

**"Spit, that's what she calls me, so does RD and RA sometimes."**

**"Ok, I just needed to make sure."**

**"Scoot, even if I wasn't me I wouldn't hurt you."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes, now we need to go home to bed." Spitfire joked.**

**"What, but I just woke up!"**

**"Relax I'm kidding."**

**The two of them walked inside and locked the door. Scootaloo laid down on the couch and Spitfire laid next to her.**

**"Why'd you lock the door?"**

**"Cause if someone just walks through the door way, they could knock me down and take you."**

**"Oh, but can't you fight them back?"**

**"My strength is really low, I couldn't fight anyone off."**

**"Even if they were going to rape you?"**

**"Yeah, I hate to admit it but that'd be the case. They'd in-pregnant me and I'd have a foal."**

**"Wow Spitfire, that's kind of sad."**

**"Yeah it is but I'll try to save you."**

**"Thanks, now with that being said can I dig my face in your fur?"**

**"Sure."**

**Scootaloo dug her face into Spitfire's fur. Spitfire watched as the filly curled up into a ball and slept silently.**

**"Mmm, looks like she wanted to sleep after all." She thought.**

**Spitfire grabbed a pillow and joined her. She placed it behind her head and. *ding dong***

**"Fuck, who it is!?" Spitfire called out.**

**"DJ." **

**Spitfire went and opened the door, pushing Scootaloo off of her. "What?"**

**"I brought that book over." DJ said.**

**"Thanks, do you want to come in?"**

**"No, but Derpy would."**

**"Ok, where is she?"**

**Derpy walked in the house from around the corner.**

**"I see Humphrey was able to turn you back."**

**"How would you know I wasn't in my current body?"**

**"I saw you through all the green stuff."**

**"Ok."**

**Derpy lay down on the couch and looked a Scootaloo. **

**"Mmm, she seems happy." Derpy whispered.**

**"Yeah, she is." Spitfire whispered back.**

**"Is that really how we looked as fillies?"**

**"Mmm, I think you might have looked cuter than me."**

**"Thanks Spit that's nice of you to say."**

**"You're welcome Derpy."**

**"Hey, can you call me Derp sometimes?"**

**"Sure."**

**"Thanks."**

**"Well I'm gonna go upstairs. See yeah. And don't steel Scootaloo." Spitfire joked as she left.**

**"Mmm. Well I wonder what it's like."**

**Derpy picked up Scootaloo who was amazingly asleep and placed her on her chest. Scootaloo groaned and wiggled. **

**"How cute." Derpy whispered before turning on the T.V. and watching it.**

**"Mmm, I wonder what she's dreaming about."**


	16. Chapter 16 : Dreams

Chapter 16: Dreams are more real than you think.

Scootaloo was dreaming as she lay on Derpy's chest. She was dreaming.

RD and AJ were lying on a bed with Scootaloo in the middle. AJ was sleeping and RD was still awake.

"Hey Scoot." She said

"Yeah mom."

"I can't sleep."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"Sex, but AJ's asleep and your here."

"I could... never mind."

"Wait, did you just say you would?"

"Mmm yes?"

"Well we can if you want to."

"OKAY."

Scootaloo hopped onto Rainbow. She slid Rainbow's extended Penis into her little hole and started to bounce slowly. Rainbow Dash moaned and sat up on the bed.

"What if this isn't a good idea?" RD contrasted.

"But mom, I want to do this."

"But what if I get you pregnant?"

"Mom."

"I love you but... Did I just?"

"Yes."

Both them had a blank face cum was dripping out of the filly's vagina and blood did the same.

"I... I popped your cherry."

"My what?"

"It's an expression, but there's a lot of blood down there."

"Well what do I do?"

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

"Then try getting off me."

Scootaloo slid of the half-mare and blood started to splatter out.

"It looks like a period."

"... So you're not gonna get pregnant. *yes*"

"But it doesn't feel like one. Just blood."

"Fuck I'm doomed." RD thought.

"I think I'm gonna go and wash up." Scootaloo went into the bathroom and washed her body clean. Then she once again had sex with RD, but the sex was harder than before and AJ was watching them. Then AJ started licking Scootaloo who let out a groan.

She was licked and fucked at the same time. Cum dripped all over the bed as the filly gasped for air. Then Scootaloo hit the ground and woke up.

"What the... Not again." Cum was all over Scootaloo's thighs and there with it blood.

"Scootaloo really?" Spitfire and Derpy hung over her with angry faces.

"Sorry."

"You better be, there's cum all over the couch." Spitfire scolded.

"Sorry."

"What were you dreaming about?" Derpy asked.

"Sorry."

"That's not gonna work with us."

"Sorry."

"Just tell us we won't be mad."

"My moms ok!"

"Rainbow Dash or both of them?"

"Both." Scootaloo admitted.

"Well just clean up your mess and I won't tell AJ or RD."

"Thank you."

"Spitfire. What are you to Scootaloo?" Derpy asked as they walked away from the spilled fluids.

"I don't know, maybe an aunt or a sister."

"Or maybe she sees you as a mom, RD as the dad and AJ as a mom."

"Derpy, why would you think that?"

"Because I was a filly like her, I got emotionally attached to everything. So I think she is feeling abandoned."

"Yeah but I don't know anything about being a mom. I couldn't take over for AJ and..."

"Spit stop talking. She's still alive isn't she? You've had her for 4 hours and she's fine. Just relax and make sure she doesn't die."

"Thank you, Derpy."

"You're welcome, now I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"To my therapy class. Where else?"

"Okay. But can I call you if I need you."

"We don't have phones. You've been hanging out with Humphrey to much Spit."

"Mmm well see ya."

"See yeah, and Spit don't worry I'll be back in an hour."

"Thanks."

Derpy left the house to her meeting. Spitfire stayed with Scootaloo who finished cleaning up her mess. Scootaloo and Spitfire watched T.V. until Derpy returned.


	17. Chapter 17 Revenge

**Chapter 17: Revenge **

**Spitfire was lying on the couch next to Scootaloo. There was a knock on the door. Spitfire sat up and answered it.**

**"Soarin?" *Kiss***

**Spitfire pushed him away.**

**"What the fuck Soarin?"**

**"I'm sorry, but I..." **

**"Don't need to hear it! What you think you can violate me, say your "sorry" and just kiss me, well no fuck you soarin!" Spitfire became enraged.**

**"Spitfire please. I'm sorry for what I did."**

**"No, you aren't sorry, and you never will be. You showed me off in front of the entire kingdom, they know what I look like underneath my suit, and not in a good way. And that night you drugged me just to try and have sex with me proves you don't love me enough to ask."**

**"But the thing is I do love you, and I'm just an idiot to you aren't I?" **

**"Well I'm with mares now, so please leave."**

**"You're a lesbian?"**

**"If you want to use human terms yes."**

**"Bye Spitfire, and I take it you are leaving the team too?"**

**"Yes, Fleetfoot will take over, and if you do want me back you know where to find me. Good luck."**

**"Yeah, good luck, PFFT."**

**Soarin' left Spitfire's line of vision. She then returned to Scoot who was passed out in the couch. Spitfire closed her eyes and relaxed. She to0 fell asleep.**

**Spitfire dreamed of her and Soarin' when they were little, an old memory that she held dear to her heart, everyone was there from her team, the first wonder bolts meeting. It was a happy memory of them, they didn't care what was what or who was who, all that mattered was speed. **

**Spitfire woke up from this dream to find herself in her bedroom. She was tied up.**

**"What the? Scootaloo!" Spitfire called out.**

**Soarin' emerged from the shadows.**

**"Hello Spitfire."**

**"Soarin' thank goodness you're here can you untie me?"**

**"No."**

**"What why?"**

**"Because of what you did to me!"**

**"What did I do to you?!"**

**"Oh Spitfire, you act as if you don't remember, how you sucked me in the locker room."**

**"That was off a bet!"**

**"And you lost. But I never felt such wetness in my life."**

**"Even from all your whores!?"**

**"... Yes, and now it's my turn to make feel what I felt ever since that day." Soarin' grabbed tongs.**

**"What are you gonna do? Flip me?"**

**"No I'm gonna spread you."**

**"What do you mean?" Spitfire started to get worried. **

**"Spitfire I hope you feel as much pain as I did."**

**"You're sick! Gaaaaaaa!"**

**Soarin' inserted the tongs and pulled them apart. Blood started dripping out every inch of her. Pain shot through her body. Everything went numb. Soarin' is a sociopath, Spitfire thought as she became dazed.**

**"You're a pathetic mare."**

**"I'm pathetic you sick fuck!"**

**"You're the one not fighting... Back!" Soarin' ripped her even more; blood was covering her inner thighs. Spitfire squirmed and Soarin' pushed the tongs apart even more.**

**"Please stop! I'll do anything just stop please!" **

**"Mmm." *kiss***

**"Why did you kiss me?"**

**"Because I love you."**

**"Then why bring this pain to me?"**

**"I... *tear* don't know." Soarin' hugged Spitfire.**

**"Please can you pull it out?"**

**"Ok." Soarin' pulled out the bloody tongs and hugged Spitfire once more.**

**"If you never do that again then maybe we can be friends again."**

**"But what if I do?"**

**"Then I'll report you to the police."**

**"You're not going to report me now?"**

**"Not yet."**

**Soarin' pushed Spitfire down on the bed.**

**"What are you doing?"**

**"Showing you something." *heavy kiss* Soarin' pulled out his long stem and started to jerk it.**

**"What are you..?" **

***moan* *clop***

**"Soarin' don't do it. It might... Mmm get in."**

**"But I want to." *Clop clop clop***

**"I should do it; I'll make it feel like it did the first time."**

**"No." *Clop clop***

**"Please."**

**"No." *squirt***

**"Just put it in." Spitfire demanded.**

**Soarin' inserted his already cum-dripping penis inside the overly horny mare. He started to move in deeper. Dried blood started to fall off her thighs as Soarin' pushed and pulled.**

**"Ah, you fuck like a girl."**

**Soarin' rammed her. She hit her head on the wooden frame of the causing her to get dizzy. Soarin' rammed her again resulting in Spitfire having an orgasm and passing out.**

**"Shit, mmm she looks so cute when she sleeps." Soarin' continued to push in to Spitfire's womb. **

**"She's so cute," Soarin' thought as he plowed deeper into her. "I hope she doesn't get pregnant."**


	18. Chapter 18 confession

Chapter 18: confession

Spitfire woke up in her bed. She looked around expecting Soarin' to be lying next to her but instead she found a note.

"Spitfire I would have stayed in bed with you but someone came into the house so I freaked out and left. Sorry Spitfire."

"Prick."

Spitfire heard footsteps on the stairs. She thought it was Scootaloo.

"Hey Spit!" RD shouted walking in her room.

"Oh hey... Rainbow."

"So how's my wife."

"Clean and not cheating."

"Did you have sex with someone while we were away?"

"Mmm, yes."

"Well that's ok; I mean you haven't had sex for a month now. So tell me who."

"I don't think I should tell you. You might get made at me."

"Well tell me who it was."

"Promise you won't get mad."

"Promise." RD said with a smile.

"Ok, it was, was. It was Soarin'."

RD's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe her wife word even talk to the colt that would show her off in front of Celestia.

"What! Why!?"

"RD you said you wouldn't get mad."

"I'm sorry but why him?"

"Well he came over kissed me, I rejected him. Scootaloo left, I fell asleep, woke up and he was ripping my vagina apart. As a last resort I fucked him."

"Then you fell in love with him?"

"Yes. So are you gonna kick me out now?"

"No, but Spitfire I have a question."

"Sure."

"What did he use to spread you?"

"Tongs."

"Ou. I'd rather be shot in the head."

"Well I'm still alive."

"And you look beautiful."

"Thanks. But I think I might be pregnant."

"Why have you thrown up yet?"

"No."

"Are you dizzy?"

"No."

"Headache, can't stand strait, any pain shooting throw your body?"

"No, no, no."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing yet."

"Well you either you have a boring pregnancy, or you're not pregnant."

"Thanks RD."

"You're welcome."

Spitfire got off her bed and trembled in her knees. She shook her head loose and it started pounding. Pain shot through her body just like RD said it was.

"GA! Dashie my head hurts."

"Really, anything else?"

"Not just my head, everything." Spitfire fell to the floor. RD picked her up and set her on the bed.

"Hey, Spit you good?"

"Ah my fucking head!"

AJ walked upstairs to see what all the yelling was about.

"Hey Spit."

"Hey AJ. It's nice to hear your voice after so long." AJ blushed.

"Why thank ya Spitfire."

"You're welcome honey."

"Honey?"

"Sorry, I went through a lot yesterday."

"Really, like what?" AppleJack asked kissing Spitfire.

"Rape. Love. Sex."

"What with who?"

"Soarin'." Rainbow dash butted in.

"What? Why did you do it with him!?"

"Can you blame her? She hasn't had sex for a few months."

"She could have done Scootaloo."

Rainbow's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe AJ could say something so vial, sickening, revolting.

"Why would she have sex with a filly!? She doesn't want to get arrested."

"Well maybe you should be arrested!"

"AJ...*sniff* how could you say something like that?" Rainbow started crying.

"AJ, why are you being so mean?"

"Spitfire, why are you still a bitch!?"

"AJ. *sniff* you don't need to be so mean!"

"Well maybe I'll leave!"

"Fine!"

AJ stormed out of the house. RD started to cry. She hugged Spitfire who had no idea what to do so she petted her.

"There there. *I have no idea what to do* don't cry."

"Spitfire thank you. *sniff* Your being really nice."

"Thanks. Now, why was AJ being such a Twilight?"

"Mmm," RD laughed out of her crying. "I don't know, she was fine just a second ago."

"MOM!" Scootaloo called up from downstairs.

"What!?"

"Why is mom passed out outside with blood dripping down her face?"

"What?!" RD ran down the stairs, out the door, and stood over AJ who was beat up and bloody.

"AJ! AJ, wake up!"

"Ahhh, R...D." AJ passed out as she tried to stand.

Rainbow picked her wife up and brought her into the house. She patched her up and set her down on the couch.

"Why did she get beat up so bad?"

"I don't know Scoot, and in shuck a short period of time. How could someone do all this?"

"R...D I'm so cold."

"It's from the loss if blood."

"Mom, its 10 degrees outside, she could be freezing."

"But she was out there for two minutes."

"Hours." AJ coughed.

"I'll get you some blankets."

"Thank you." AJ wheezed out.

"Mom are you going to be ok?"

"I hope so."

"What happened?"

"Some pony beat me and left me in the snow."

"Well that's weird, if I were going to do something like that, I'd just rape them."

"Scootaloo that's concerning me."

"What, I'm just saying. Why was a perfectly good body?"

Spitfire walked down the stairs.

"AJ, what happened to you?"

"I got "jumped" as you would say."

"Mmm AJ why were you being so mean to us upstairs?"

"That wasn't me. I was out there for two hours."

"But that's when you got back isn't it?"

"Yes, *cough* a black shadow, is all I remember, too. I looked up and saw green fire."

"Green fire? That sounds like a changeling, but when Derpy lost it last month she killed them right?" Spitfire asked.

"How would you know that?" AJ asked.

"Humphrey talked to me when I was in that thing he put me in."

"And you could hear him?" Scoot asked.

"When I was awake." Spitfire said as RD returned with the blankets.

"How's it going honey?"

"Cold."

"I could lie in top of you if you wanted." Spitfire suggested.

"Ok."

Spitfire hopped onto AJ and covered them both in the blanket.

"Tell me if you get to hot okay!" Spitfire said with a smile.

"Thanks Spit." AJ pushed her head into the pillow she was resting her head on trying not to kiss her.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Oh no reason sweetie. Just trying to get comfortable."

"Do I have bad breath or something?"

"No no no."

"Then what?"

"Oh I can't help myself." AJ kissed Spitfire and held her so she couldn't pull away.

Spitfire kissed AJ back as RD watched.

"Can I join in?" Rainbow asked.

"Sure."

Spitfire, AppleJack and Rainbow Dash laid on the couch, snuggled up to one another. They turned on the T.V. and fell asleep. Scootaloo watched them sleep, "I wonder if I licked one of them they'd notice."

The door to the house opened and in walked RA.

"Scootaloo!" She shouted and hugged her sister.

"RA," Scootaloo hugged her back. "It's been so long."

"Want to watch our parents sleep?"

"Sure."

The two fillies watched them sleep tell they woke up.


	19. Chapter 19 Soarin' ex Spitfire

Chapter 19: Soarin' ex Spitfire.

Spitfire woke up on the couch on top of AJ, Rainbow Dash was gone and the two fillies were passed out.

"Mmm, what time is it?" Spitfire's sleepiness blinded her. She looked a clock.

"Oh shit!" She bolted out the door and took toward the wonder bolt stadium. She arrived, got her new suit and went the locker room.

"Spitfire!" Fleetfoot shouted hugging the out of breathe mare.

"Hey, so what's going on?"

"Not much."

"Where is everyone else?"

"What?"

"Everypony, god!"

"Spit relax I'm just kidding."

"Not funny."

"Well they're out in the field practicing."

"Okay. So they won't be here?"

"They will in a few minutes."

"I'm gonna hide in Soarin's locker."

"Good luck."

"Why?"

"He's filled it with porn, ever since you left."

"Is that all?"

"No, the guys cut my suit open and did the same thing to me."

"Is there more?"

"They pinned me down and had sex with me right before a show."

"Why didn't you tell the police?"

"Because the used condoms."

"So."

"I was fine with it, but once they got to my ass the filled it. I couldn't put my suit on."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Spitfire!" The team walked in and shouted.

"Oh hey guys."

"So what have you been doing?"

"Being with my family."

"Oh that's right you married." One of them said.

"Yes!"

"To the mares correct?"

"Yes!"

"Mmm, well guys I have to show you something," Soarin' picked up Spitfire and set her up on the closest bench. "It's just the cutest little thing."

"What are you doing?"

"Can I show them?"

"No, I just got this suit."

"So? We'll get you a new one."

"No."

"Fine." Spitfire hopped off the bench.

"Oh, look at the time! Sorry guys I gotta go."

"Were to?"

"Home."

"Why?"

"Because I was going to help my daughter with her flying lesions."

"Oh that little runt?"

"Hey! She's just little!"

"Yeah a little runt?"

"Soarin' fuck you!" Spitfire stormed out and took toward the sky. She shot across the city leaving a trail of fire behind her. She cleared her head and landed in the front yard of the house. Her thoughts were clouded by Soarin's words. A tear drew from her eye, "She's not a runt." Spit told herself.

"Hey, mom why so sad?"

"No reason, now shall we get started?" Spitfire jumped up from her sadness.

"Ok!" Scootaloo said with a smile.

Spitfire flapped her wings. She set the filly on her back and shot toward the sky.

"Ok, no when I say "Jump" you jump ok!?"

"Sure!"

"Jump."

Scootaloo jumped hoping to live; she spread her wings and started to draft. Spitfire caught up to her.

"Now try and fly upward!"

"Ok!" Scoot shifted her wings upward and shot into the sky. Her tail trailing far behind like a colt running with a kite.

"Wow!" Scootaloo exited the cloud cover of the sky, "It's beautiful!"

"I know," Spitfire followed her, "Isn't it?"

"It's so, peaceful here."

"Very."

"Oh hey you're flying!"

"I am, I am!" Scootaloo dropped to the cloud below. "Damn."

"Hey watch your language!"

"Sorry. Can we do it again?"

"No, sorry but I'm worn out."

"Wait, so you're telling me that the caption of the wonder boltz is tired?"

"Well raising a filly is hard work."

"Not really."

"Only if you say what happened in the locker room," *did I really just say that?* Spitfire went pail.

"Well what happened?"

"I'm so fucked, I'm so fucked." Spitfire thought to herself.

"What happened mom?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, now come on let's go home." Spitfire shot through the cloud.

"I'm stuck up here... Help!"

Spitfire turned around and grabbed Scootaloo.

"Thanks mom!" Scootaloo said.

"You're welcome; now please don't ask what happened again ok."

"*sigh* FINE!"

"Ok, now let's go home."

"But why isn't Soarin' here?"

"Scoot, I told you not ask me what happened."

"So he had something to do with it."

"Mmm, no?"

"Mom you can't fool me. Did he show you off again?"

"He tried, but Fleetfoot stopped him."

"So you two are still friends?"

"Yeah, but I feel bad for her."

"Why?"

"New you would ask that. They have sex with her. They force themselves into her."

"Rape?"

"Yes, now don't tell anyone that I told you."

"Why?"

"She doesn't want anyone to know, if word gets out the team will be ripped apart, Fleetfoot will live in a box or selling her body. I wouldn't be able to live with that."

"She could live with us."

"I don't think AJ would like her."

"Are you kidding? She would love her."

"She doesn't like us I thought."

"Well at first she didn't but she's obsessed with them. She likes you the most."

"That's nice but I know she doesn't like me the most."

"What are talking about mom? Why do you think your still living with us?"

"I don't know, and can you stop calling me mom please?"

"But why?"

"Because I'm not married to your parents, and also because you have enough moms already."

"I call Rainbow Dash dad sometimes."

"Just because she has a . . . never mind."

"What does she have?"

"Nothing, just forget about it."

"I already know she has a penis."

"You do?"

"Yeah, and for once we have something to talk about."

"We do don't we."

"So, do you want to know what happened?"

"Sure."

"Ok, well he picked me up and set me on a bench. He wanted to show me to the team, but Fleetfoot stopped him."

"How?"

"I don't remember."

"That's too bad."

"Yeah."

"Or you choose to not tell me."

"Well I don't remember, and the worst part is he called you a runt. He's just a douche bag."

"He's what you use to clean out you're..." Spitfire plugged her mouth.

"Hey what I say."

"Sorry."

"And don't let it happen again. Just come on." They landed and went inside.

"That was fun."

"I know, now just do your homework."

"What homework? I haven't gone to school for a while now."

"What? But I spent every day in school."

"So, ever since Miss Cheerilee left ponyvile the school had no teacher so they closed it down."

"Well I could teach your class."

"Ok, but you're going to need to bring an assistant for this unit that we ended with."

"Why? What unit was it?"

"Sex ed."

Spitfire's jaw dropped.

"Ok maybe I can't teach your class."

"Come on. I'll even get you an assistant. Just teach us. All that's left is the live demonstration and the final."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Ok, well who would you get for my assistant?"

"Well Big Mac was her assistant but he started seeing twilight and rarity half way through."

"Well what about your Rainbow dash."

"Ewe no. How about Soarin?"

"Yeah like I'd want him to have sex with me in front of your class."

"Well it's him or somepony else cause I got nothing."

"Fine well maybe I'll just have to settle with Soarin."

"Thanks!"

"But then this is the hard part, I broke up with him."

"So he's a guy he'll nail you just for publicity."

"This is true."

"Hasn't he always wanted to get you pregnant?"

"No, but he said he wanted to burry my vagina in his seed."

"I didn't need to know that."

"I didn't want to have to ask him for something ever again but yet I have to for your education."

"Well I'm gonna do my homework I got last month when she quite. Good night!" Scootaloo went to bed to do her homework and sleep.

Spitfire stayed up until RD and AJ went to bed.

"I wonder how things will turn for me and that filly. I hope she gets good in school thanks to what I'm doing. Love, what is love anyway? It's just a word right? So what's the big deal about it? I don't see anything different in it. It's all just a lie."

Spitfire stayed on this thought for a while now. She didn't care what amount of time past she didn't get the meaning of love, "And I probably never will."


	20. Chapter 20 Winter school

Chapter 20 winter school.

Spitfire woke up on the couch and looked around. She found a note on the coffee table.

"Hey Spit I heard that you'd be working at the school, well have fun and I hope you find an assistant that knows what they're doing. If you catch my drift.

Love,

Rainbow Dash."

"RD, I wish I wasn't but I made a promise to Scootaloo." Spitfire said the herself.

"Talking to yourself again?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah, so when do I start working?"

"Next week, but Mom you need to talk to the mayor first."

"Okay, I'll go and do that in an hour."

"Why not now?"

"It's 6:30 in the morning. She isn't awake yet."

"She was awake at 5 am once."

"How would you know that?"

"It was a thing me and crusaders were doing."

"Staying up all night?"

"No we were trying to get our cutie marks."

"Figures, I hate mine."

"But yours is awesome!"

"So? I think it looks stupid, it's like a fucking tattoo that you can't get rid of."

"Well at least you have one. I've got a blank ass, I look like a retard."

"Don't say that, you're still little."

"Yeah like a runt."

Spitfire wanted to slap her but she restrained herself from doing so.

"You're not a runt ok! You don't know how good you have it. Your family loves you. Mine didn't the kicked me out of the house when I finished collage and I had to live in a homeless shelter, they did things to me."

"What did they do to you?"

"The touched me," Spitfire culled up in a ball and hugged her tail. "After that this is how I slept. But then a few weeks later I met Soarin' he was rich and helped work there. When I saw him he looked at me in a strange way. Then he walked over and picked me up. He then brought me over to a table and sat me down at it."

"What happened next?" Scootaloo asked.

"He brought me some food. It wasn't much though. I didn't eat it. Instead I hugged him. Then I ate but he watched me. He didn't tend to anyone else just me."

"Did that make you feel special?"

"No, I thought he was going to take me home and force me to have sex with him."

"Did he?"

"Well he took me home but he let me live there. I got a job and then I helped pay the bills. It was fun."

"Wait I thought you met Soarin' at the first wonder boltz meeting."

"Well I did, but we didn't talk much."

"Mmm, well ok continue."

"Well then I raised enough money to buy a house and move out."

"Did you?"

"I was but Soarin stopped me."

"How?"

"With a kiss. He pushed me up against a wall so he could keep me in his lock."

"Did you try and fight back?"

"No, I let him finish his kiss then I hugged him. I have terrible way to react after stuff like that."

"I'll say, he ripped your vagina apart and then you had sex with him. You have terrible way in reacting to it."

"Sorry, I guess I'm not a violent pony. Just somepony that likes to use it as a last resort."

"Well, I think you should take off."

"Holy shit has it been an hour already!?"

"Yeah."

Spitfire bolted out the door and headed toward city hall. She arrived within a minute of leaving and went to talk to the mayor.

"Hi I'm here."

"Good, now what is this about you wanting to teach pony school?"

"It's for the fillies ma'am."

"I see, now how much money do we need to pay you to work?"

"How much did cheerilee work for?"

"100 bits."

"I'll do it for fifty."

"Deal. I'll get the school repaired and you find what unit you'll be starting with."

"Ok!"

Spitfire returned home and helped Scootaloo with her flying lessons.

"So how did everything go?"

"Good!"

They took off for the sky and every trouble seemed to fade away.


	21. Chapter 21 Class

Chapter 21. Class:

Spitfire got to the skyline of the clouds. Scootaloo was flying beside her but she struggled to stay in the air.

"Your wings are still a bit too small but they'll get bigger. So don't worry." Spitfire smiled.

"Okay."

"Now dive!"

Scootaloo shot toward the ground like a bullet. Going faster than Spitfire herself, she tried to catch up but it was no use. Scoot was already at the ground before she could even see the house. When Spit hit the ground she looked to see Scootaloo with her friends.

"Wow! That was amazin!" AppleBloom said.

"Who taught you to fly? Was it rainbow dash?" SweetieBell asked.

"Did Derpy teach you?" RainbowApple said.

"No, Spitfire taught me." She said.

"Hi." Spitfire sounded shy in her words.

"Hey! So I heard you're gonna be teachin us." AppleBloom said.

"Yes."

"Cool! Wait isn't you that famous racing pony?" SweetieBell asked.

"Yeah that's me!"

"Cool!" The two ponies said.

"And you've been teaching my sis?"

"Yeah, why did I do something wrong?"

"No."

"Ok, thanks. I didn't want to go against you or anything."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when I was little my friend taught me how to fly but my mom freaked out and told him off. She also tied me wings under me so I couldn't fly."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Everypony made fun of me."

"Wow Spitfire, I know your mom was a bitch but I didn't know she was that mean." Rainbow Dash walked out of the house.

"Oh hey."

"So you're teaching Scootaloo how to fly?"

"Yes, sorry if you wanted to teach your daughter."

"No it's fine that you teach our daughter."

"Our?"

"Yeah, what you live her for seven months and you don't think we'd let you into the family."

"Seven? Has it really been that long?"

"About."

"Ok."

"The school opens in two hours!"

Spitfire rushed toward the school. She got there and everything looked just out of the box new. She got her thing together and looked at the wall were the chock board was.

"What the hell is this!?"

"It's a smart board."

"Humphrey?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh thank goodness, now how do you work this?"

"You turn it on and it projects a picture onto the screen."

"How?"

"With a computer."

"Humphrey! You know I don't use those!" Spitfire dug her head into her hooves.

"I'll show you how it works."

"All I know what to do is press the power button to turn it on and off."

"Well that's more than I thought you knew."

"Yeah but I don't know how to use this."

"Ok," Humphrey turned it on. "You use this cord to plug in your computer and this cord go's into the outlet here."

"I have no idea what he's saying." She thought in her head. "How did you get it to turn on when it wasn't plugged in?"

"I don't really know." He said scratching his head.

"Your one fucked up wolf."

"Yeah I know, but I'm not a wolf right now am I?"

"No, but your still weird. In a good way."

"Thanks?"

"You're welcome."

"Well anyways. If you want to freeze it just hit the nine button."

"Ok, thanks. I think they will like it."

"I hope so. This stuff cost. . ."

"Who cares about the cost? It's not like it affects your amount of bits you have."

"You're right about that."

"You should leave."

"Why?"

"Because class starts in ten minutes."

"Where is everyone?"

"I don't know."

"Sorry I mean everypony."

"I know what you meant."

"Okay!"

"Well bye."

"Can't I stay?"

"Humphrey. Why would you want to stay here and listen to me talking about something you do every day?"

"Spitfire, both you and me know you don't have an assistant."

"So, I'll persuade Soarin' somehow."

"But what if you can't?"

"I'll ask Rainbow Dash."

"But what if she gets made fun of and starts crying and runs out?"

"I wouldn't want to hurt her feelings."

"Yeah so you might want to try and get Soarin' or go with me."

"I'll think about it."

"Hey Spitfire!" Scootaloo walked in the door followed be all the other young fillies.

"Oh look it's you!" Silver spoon walked in being her bitchy self.

"What do you want!?"

"Well ever since diamond tiara left to that insane asylum after losing her dad I've been alone. Thanks to your whore of a mother!"

"Fuck you! She's not a whore!"

"Hey! Watch your language!" Spitfire told them.

"And you should go back to being the sex toy of the wonder boltz." Silver stormed out of the school house.

"What's wrong with her?" Humphrey asked.

"She's just being her bitchy little whore self." Scootaloo said.

"Scootaloo!"

"Sorry mom."

"Just learn to control your mouth."

"Okay, sorry."

Well I'll be in the back." Humphrey grabbed a chair and sat in the back of the room practically invisible to the fillies.

"Alright class, today we are going to look at the reproductive system of a pony."

"Ewe!" The class responded.

"Yeah it is pretty gross. Now if you look here," Spitfire switched to a male pony's penis. "The penis is the male's reproductive system."

One of the fillies raises her hand. "Are we supposed to be taking notes?"

"Well you don't have to, but I'd recommend it."

"Ok!" They said pulling out paper and taking notes.

"And this is a closer look at the penis."

"Ewe!"

"Ha ha. Yeah, continue."

"Ewwwwwww!"

"Now this little sack right here is called the testicles. They hold sperm that is used to reproduce foal."

"So this is we lived before our dads and moms had sex?"

"Precisely! Now this is what a sperm looks like."

"Why does it look like a snake with a giant head?"

"I don't really know the answer to that. Now if you look here this is called the prostate gland."

"Ewe!"

Another filly raised his hand. "So is this pony anatomy or human anatomy?"

"Um pony?"

"You don't sound too sure of yourself."

"... Humphrey! Get up here!"

"Ok ok what did I do?"

"Nothing yet but are you sure that this isn't human anatomy?"

"90% sure!"

"Ok, then I'll continue with the penis. Alright class," the same filly raised his hand. "Yes."

"Where is the picture?"

"It's right here." Spitfire flipped to the next slide.

"Ewe!"

"This is the outside of the scrotum. It kind of looks like a hockey stick of you think about it. Notice that it is all wrinkly in the beginning and all tight and strait in toward the end. The wrinkled part is called the outer lamina of prenuptial fold. If I'm saying that right."

"What about the really wrinkly part before that?" AppleBloom asked.

"Oh don't worry about it; it won't be on the test."

"But what if we want to know it?"

"It's called the internal lamina of the external fold of the prepuce. Now moving on to the bit more tighter lining. This is called the prenuptial ring. Its name is a bit weird saying, you can try saying it if you want, but please do it on your own time. Now then this is the inner lamina. The full name is the inner lamina of prenuptial fold."

"That's a weird name." Scootaloo said.

"Yes it is. I don't know why it's called that. Maybe a scientist got bored or something or other. Now this is the attachment to the inner lamina of the penis. It holds the penis from falling apart so mares take a moment to right that down and remember it for when your boyfriend cheats on you," Spitfire joked. "This is the free part of the penis. So you know how you go to the store and you see those dick rings? Well this is the area you put them in."

"Why do they make those?"

"Well they are kind of like condoms but you still get pregnant if you use one. It's just to extend the climax time so you can pull it out before you climax into your partner."

"Will your partner be wearing one in the live demonstration?" SweetieBell asked.

"I don't know I haven't asked them. Anyway this is the corona glandis, boys you know how when you pull your penis back and the skin starts to rip a little?"

"Yes." Most if the little colts answered.

"Well when you turn into a full grown colt your corona will be completely visible."

"Does it hurt?" One of them asked.

"I wouldn't know, but I assume not. Now onto the tip or the glans penis. You little colts know that part of when you climax to playpony or some porn magazine like that the tip gets all covered in orgasm or sperm. Whichever you want to call it. "

"No."

"Very funny. I know most of you have looked at porn. Or you would've said now to the first question."

"Yes." Most of the colts admitted.

"Well this us the final part of the penis. The urethral process. This is where all the pee comes out of. It's kind of gross but this is also were your sperm exists. Oh look at the time! Ok class tomorrow we will look at the mare's reproductive system, oh and silver spoon I would like you to stay after class."

"Ooooooh!" The rest of the class said as they left.

"What is it miss..."

"Fire and the problem is that I saw you passing notes in class."

"What the, how?"

"Because of I have eyes in the back of the room."

"But."

"No, now where are the notes?"

"Right here ma'am." Silver spoon handed Spitfire the notes and she left.

"What do they say?" Humphrey asked.

"She thinks I'm a slut that should sell her body at a hobo house for free, I'm just Soarin's play toy and I should kill myself."

"That's terrible."

"I know, what did I ever do to her?"

"Nothing that I can think of."

"Well I have to get tomorrow's listen set up for tomorrow. Can I do it in peace?"

"You want me to leave don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Ok bye!" Humphrey left.

"I wonder if any of them noticed Scootaloo hoofing herself." Spitfire thought to herself as she worked.

"I hope none of them did. She'd be made fun off for the rest of the year." Spitfire chose to forget it and continued working on the listen for tomorrow's class.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

Scootaloo arrived home and grabbed her mom's hat off the shelf. AJ was sleeping on the couch with RD as she snuck by them up the stairs and to her room. She placed her mom's hat on her head and did her homework for class.

"Were in tarnation is my hat!?" AJ shouted from downstairs as Scootaloo could her mom ripping apart the room to find it.

"Relax AJ, Scootaloo probably is wearing it."

"Yeah, but where is she?"

"I don't know, maybe outside."

"If she loses my hat..."

"Don't worry she won't."

"The last time you said that it was almost used as firewood."

"Sorry, I'm not an outdoors type."

"Says the one that likes to fly."

"I fly to clear my head, not just to fly. AJ come on now your bitching over nothing."

"Nothin? Nothin! That's my favorite hat! It's got sentimental value. It's like my life."

"Well then let's go and look for her."

"Ok! Well do that." They left the house.

"So you took mom's hat."

"RA! Where have you been?"

"With my friends. But don't worry sis I'll make time for you. So what're you working on?"

"Sex ED homework."

"Did you watch the live demonstration yet?"

"No."

"Did you hoof yourself in class?"

"No?"

"You did, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm proud of you. I did the same in my class."

"We're just six months apart. I don't know why you're acting like you're older than me."

"Sorry. But hey if it wasn't for twilight I would be only one and a half."

"You count?"

"Yeah, I just get so bored sometimes I count how many days/years/months of how long I've been on earth."

"Wow, so how are your grades?"

"My lowest is a C but I have an A."

"Mmm. So why don't I see you around at all?"

"I'm just in the back round. It's what I like. I don't have to do anything important."

"What do you mean?"

"In class. I sit in the back, I don't get called on and I get good grades."

"Wow. So see any cute boys?"

"No, but most off my class is girls unlike yours."

"Yeah but we have a smaller school house."

"I'm going the canterlot academy."

"That big one with all the ponies with drug addictions and stuff?"

"No, that's just a rumor."

"Ok."

"Well I gotta go. See ya sis!"

"Bye!"

Scootaloo continued her homework as RA left. Rainbow Dash walked in as RA left by the back door.

"Scootaloo!" RD called out.

"Yes mom!"

"Hey! So do you have your mom's hat?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok! Can you bring it down here?" She called out.

"When I'm done with my homework!"

"Ok! See AJ I told you she had it."

"You're lucky she didn't lose it."

"She's doing homework just let her wear it tell she's done and I'll get it back."

"Ok honey, but it better be the same way I left it."

"On my head?"

"Funny," AJ kissed her wife. "But not funny enough."

"Mmm, Cute. But not cute enough."

"Really RD?"

"Yup."

"Come now let's go get Scootaloo."

"Why?"

"Cause she can stop use from fightin'."

"We aren't fighting."

"Yet but I have a feelin' that were gonna start."

*kiss* RD kissed her and shoved AJ to the ground. Pinning her she slide the stallion hood into the pinned mare. AJ wrapped her hooves around the half mare who began to rip threw her protective skin.

"Oh RD, I think you might plant your seeds."

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes." As these words were said the pushing of RD began. AJ could feel the tingle of her rip into her womb and eject the seed into her body.

"Don't know what to call you now, ma wife or ma husband." AJ said.

"Call me RD."

"*moan* what if Scoot came down and saw us like this?"

"She'd want to join."

"More like have sex with you and you only."

"No, I heard that she had a sexual attraction toward you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She seems to want us both."

"I could do that. But you'd have to wear my hat."

"So I don't cum on it?"

"Yeah."

*Knock knock knock*

"Shit. Who is it?"

"Mailmare."

"Derpy. What does she want?" RD snarled.

"Maybe she's lonely."

"But we don't have any mail subscriptions." Rainbow said getting off her wife.

"RD maybe she wants to come in."

"Ok, ok. Come in!"

"Mmm, mailmare." Derpy's voice faded.

"God damn it!" Rainbow Dash stormed over to the door and opened it. "What do you want?!"

"Can I come in?"

"Yes! We said yes like five times and why is your voice so faint?"

"Thank you." Derpy scurried into the house.

"That didn't answer my question."

"Oh, well there is a lot to explain."

"Oh, don't want to hear it."

"RD, don't be rude." AJ said.

"Well see yeah. I'm gonna go upstairs and see what Scootaloo's doing. AJ you can listen."

"Ass..." AJ stopped herself.

"Well do you want to hear what happened?"

"Sure."

"Well. . ."

RD walked upstairs and up to Scootaloo's door.

"Oh yes!" She heard Scootaloo cry.

"What is she doing?" Rainbow Dash thought.

"Oh yes I'm gonna cum!"

"Is she . . . with a colt? I don't know but what if she is? What if they're not wearing a condom? She could get pregnant."

"Oh! It's so big!"

Rainbow Dash busted through the door. She found Scootaloo lying in the floor with a vibrator in her hoof, cum on the floor, and porn on the computer in her room.

"Mmm," RD walked out and shut the door behind her. "That was weird."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 **

**RD went to lie down on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling. She turned on the fan and closed her eyes.**

**"Ah, the cold. It feels so good on me. Like AJ licking me from head to hoof. It's just amazing how she licks me with just one breath. How she licks my vagina then sucks on my dick. It's just the best feeling in the world."**

**"Talkin to yourself again?"**

**"AJ! I didn't hear you come up."**

**"There is a lot you didn't hear Sugar."**

**"What did Derpy say?"**

**"She said something about her new boyfriend is staking her."**

**"Where is she now?"**

**"She's playing with Scootaloo."**

**"Why doesn't she just do her boyfriend and marry him?"**

**"Because she's scared of him I guess."**

**"She needs to stand up for herself."**

**"RD she doesn't have balls like you. She has ovaries like me." **

**"I have them, too."**

**"Yeah I know, but you also have balls, testicles, sperm, you also have a dick."**

**"Which you like to ride."**

**"Guilty is charged, now how about I do ride you."**

**"No, but how about I take you somewhere special."**

**"Sure."**

**RD grabbed her wife and flew off toward old apple acres. They landed at a tree with a heart carved into it.**

**"This is where we first."**

**"Yeah, had sex. Then granny smith."**

**"Walked up here and saw us rammin' one another."**

**"I remember how she reacted too."**

**"She covered her eyes and ran down the hill."**

**"AJ, do you want to relive an old memory?"**

**"Sure."**

**Rainbow Dash pushed AppleJack down to the tree and stole her hat. She placed it on her head.**

**"So do you want my dick or exactly the same way?"**

**"Same."**

**RD placed herself onto her wife and held her close. AJ kissed her neck and nipped at her ear. Rainbow pushed AJ up against the tree and started kissing and rubbing their vaginas together. As they did they heard footsteps waking up the side of the hill. RD stopped looked and saw on old pony with a scowl on his face.**

**"What are you doing in my orchard!?" **

**"Oh, mmm sorry. We were just." RD stopped and started to think, **_**shit what do I tell him**_**?**

**"RD what, is, it?" AJ slowed.**

**"Get out of my fields!"**

**"Your fields? Your fields! Ma family owned these fields and we should still own them!"**

**"AJ calm down."**

**"You calm down RD! You don't know what it's like to lose your life's work over some ungrateful little varmint!"**

**"A...J."**

**"What!"**

**"I'll be at home!" Rainbow Dash shot off toward the sky leaving AJ behind. She could feel the tears running down her face as she sped up. "I have no wife." She told herself as she landed at the house.**

**Back at old apple acres AJ was yelling at the old pony.**

**"You stole everything from ma family!"**

**"You sold the land to me!"**

**"You stole it."**

**"I bought it!"**

**"You stole it."**

**This continued on fore an hour until AJ had enough. She tackled him to the ground and punched him in the face.**

**"I want ma land back."**

**She grabbed him and threw him down the hill. She then shook her head.**

**"What have I done?"**

**AJ ran after him. She reached the bottom if the hill but the pony wasn't there.**

**"Where did he go?" AJ felt guilt running threw her body. "I have to find him."**

**She ran through the trees looking for him. A small blood trail was around a tree. At the end of it lay the old pony.**

**"Please don't kill me."**

**"I. . . I'm sorry for hurting ya."**

**"Why are you sorry?"**

**"Because this was my home, and now it's not mine any more. And that was my wife/husband."**

**"A what?"**

**"She's got both."**

**"So it's a he/she."**

**"In mean words, yes. But I love her. And well we were just living an old memory."**

**"So that's why you were here."**

**"Yes. But that tree is the soul thing that kept us alive."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Well granny smith used to let us go up there and have sex after I was done working my chores."**

**"So you're a lesbian?"**

**"Yes, but I'm more bi than anything else."**

**"So would you?"**

**"No! Sorry but I don't really want my wife angry with me."**

**"Sorry for asking."**

**"But I can make a deal with you."**

**"What's that?"**

**"I'll suck you for that little plot of land."**

**"Ok."**

**AJ went and grabbed the old pony's penis she started to move it up and down. She placed her mouth at the tip and started to shove the big member of the old colt into her mouth. She did this four more times than she licked it. She dragged her tongue across every inch of the long and hard colt. She started to then suck on it, an orgasm shot into her mouth. She felt surprised at him. Considering his age. Yet she continued tell he could take no more of her tongue and she stopped.**

**"How was it?"**

**"Amazing, no wonder she loves you."**

**"I work better with vaginas though."**

**"Then you must be amazing at that compared to what you did to me."**

**"That's nice of you to say."**

**"So the tree."**

**"Yeah. Thank ya mister that's really nice if ya."**

**"You're welcome, now I already think I know the answer to this but can I anal you?"**

**"What? N...no that's." AJ was at a loss for words. She couldn't even look at him. **

**"Well sorry for asking."**

**"It's ok, but ya don't need sex to be happy. You just something to love."**

**"Thank you, mmm what's your name?"**

**"AppleJack or AJ for short.**

**"Well AJ thank you for this time."**

**"You're welcome."**

**"You're welcome any time to your tree, but I have to ask you something."**

**"What?"**

**"Can I watch you?"**

**"Mmm, sorry fella it's not really my chose. You'd have to ask the Pegasus."**

**"Do you love her?"**

**"Yes but sometimes she gets hard to love sometimes."**

**"How?"**

**"It's a lot to explain but, oh sorry I gotta go! It was nice talking to you."**

**AJ ran out of old apple acres. She ran home and got to the door. She tried to open it.**

**"It's locked. Rainbow!" A note slid under the door.**

**"Dear stranger, please get off my property. I don't know you and I don't want to know you. Thank you."**

**"Stranger? RD is this some kind of joke!?"**

**There was no answer. AJ heard a sniffle and another note slid out from under the door.**

**"Please leave! I don't want this to make this any harder."**

**"What are you talking about RD?"**

**"The way you talked to me back at old apple. You, you broke my heart, you yelled at me, you never yell at me."**

**"Come on RD stop being a, never mind. RD I love you please let my in."**

**"No, I'm sorry but I think it's best if we part from now on."**

**"Rainbow. How could you say something like that?"**

**"I'm sorry, I love you but."**

**"Then why are you locking me out!"**

**"Because, I don't know I guess I'm just mad at you."**

**"Please let me in. I'm starting to get cold."**

**"AJ I love you." RD opened the door.**

**"Thank you."**

***Kiss* RD pinned her wife to the ground. "Please don't yell at me."**

**"I won't try to."**

**"Thank you. Now what do you want for dinner?"**

**"I think I should make it."**

**"AJ how come I can't make it?"**

**"Because you'll burn it."**

**"I can't even boil water I suppose."**

**"No you can, but you'll burn it somehow."**

**RD laughed.**

**"So what do you want?"**

**"Meat." RD joked.**

**"Well we could. But it's not good for us."**

**"Mmm, no thanks. I don't feel like dying."**

**"I didn't say we would die."**

**"But you didn't say we wouldn't."**

**"Come on now." AJ pushed RD off of her.**

**"Let's eat."**

**AJ made their dinner and the family ate with Derpy who seem very happy to be eating for once without breathing over her shoulder.**


	24. Chapter 24 Drake

Chapter 24 Drake.

Rainbow Dash, AppleJack, and Derpy finished eating and went upstairs. Scootaloo was still eating when she heard a knock at the door.

"Drake!" She said surprised.

"Oh, hi and you are?" He said.

"My names Scootaloo."

"Oh hi Scootaloo. So is Derpy here."

"I don't know if I can answer that."

"So she's here?"

"No?"

"Well can I come in?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks?" Drake laughed. "So can I come in, I'm not gonna hurt you if that's what you're thinking."

"Well sure come in."

Drake entered the house and Scootaloo went upstairs to talk to Derpy.

"I hope she doesn't hate me for following her around all day." He thought to himself.

"Oh hi Drake. What are you doing here," Derpy nudged Scootaloo. "And what is he doing in this house?"

"Sorry." She whispered back.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding you but I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"Will you marry me?"

Derpy looked into his red eyes, _is he for real?_ She thought.

"Will you?" Drake was on one hoof with the diamond ring in his front hooves held up toward her.

"Shit shit shit what do I do now?" She thought to herself.

"Please."

"I. . . I'm sorry but I can't. If you were to date me more I'd probably say yes but we haven't really done anything to make me love you that much. Sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry! I buy a million bit ring and reject me and say you're sorry? GA you're just like the others!" Drake's skin started to melt away and turn into his true form.

"Discord."

The ground started to shake and the house caved in. Landing on the ponies and knocking them out.

"Mmm, Ou what happened?"

AJ woke up and looked around. "Where did that monster go?!"

"AJ! You're alive." Rainbow Dash ran over to fallen wife. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but it looks like ma leg's all messed up."

"Wow, that's a lot of blood."

"Yeah, it is." AJ tried to stand but fell back the earth. "I can't get up, shit you're gonna have to leave me."

"Why? We're not leaving tell we find Scootaloo!" RD put her hoof down.

"She's missin?"

"Yes, she's gone I search all over, she's MIA." Derpy said holding back the tears.

"What's with all the war talk?"

"She's just being herself AJ so come on we need to find her somewhere."

Suddenly a black smoke came from the ground. Discord rose from the darkness of the smoke.

"Ah, the two elements of harmony that decided to marry. Tell me where that pink fuzz ball of yours is?"

"Discord if you hurt her I swear I will be the one to kill you!"

"Now now Rainbow Dash is that any way to talk to your king?"

"You're not my king! And you never will be."

"And you Derpy, if you would have said yes none of this would have happened."

"Discord. I would have said yes if you talked to me more. But you never did. The longest talk we had was to make something to eat. We never really said anything else."

"Well that was because you were to occupied sucking my..."

"Discord you said you would never tell anypony!"

"Well it's not my fault that's all we ever did."

"Discord," Rainbow Dash stormed. "What did you do with Scootaloo!?"

"Nothing yet but she will be of some use to me at some point."

"What are ya talkin about?" AJ looked into the god's eyes.

"You know when you get horny and you want something to just rip apart."

"You sick fuck!" AJ shouted.

"Now now I'm not sick just, chaotic."

"Why would you hurt her if you want me?" Derpy asked.

"Because I want you to suffer like I am."

"Please Discord don't hurt them take me."

"I can't your power over wills mine bit you don't know how to use it so, mmm." Discord disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"He's gonna die. And my hooves will kill him."

"No, Rainbow Dash I have to do it."

"Derpy."

"No, we'll get Humphrey and the others. He's our only chance of beating him."

"What about you? Didn't he say your power is greater than his own?"

"Yes, but I don't know how to use it."

"Okay. We'll go get Humphrey."

The three walked to see the wolves for advice.


	25. Chapter 25 Torture

Chapter 25 Torture.

The three ran to meet Humphrey at his house. They arrived moments after to see a torn down house and the two of them lying on the ground.

"Humphrey! Are you ok?"

"Ah, what oh hey guys."

"Are you hurt?" Derpy asked.

"No, why?"

"You mean you weren't in your house when it collapsed?" Asked RD.

"No, we were out here."

"So did ya see Discord?" AJ asked.

"No, why is it so dark out?"

"It's night time. What do ya think it's gonna be sunny out at 9:00 pm?"

"Well we should get going. We have to find Twilight. She's have the elements and we can use those to defeat Discord."

"Oh look at the smart wolfy wolf." Discord appeared from behind Kate.

"Discord. What are doing here!?" Humphrey turned around and looked him in the eye.

"Just collecting fees." Discord grabbed Kate and disappeared into the darkness.

"Kate! That mother fucker."

"Humphrey. We need you to kill him. You're the only one who can, please."

"But what about the elements?"

"We don't have time." AJ shouted.

"She's right." Derpy said.

"Fine we'll go after him."

The four of them ran to the center of town. They looked for the mayor but couldn't find her.

"Discord must have taken her." Humphrey said.

"Yes I have," Discord was following them. "I have. And all the other female ponies in ponyville." Discord grabbed AJ and teleported again.

"AJ! No! Why?" RD fell to her knees and started to sob.

"Rainbow Dash come on, get up. We can't quite now."

"Well how are we supposed to catch him when we can't find him?"

"We can't but my dark form can."

"Humphrey what are you talking about?"

"You never read that book I gave you did you?"

"No."

"Gaaaaaaah! Just watch." Humphrey's fur started to darken and his eyes went from red to black. His tail shaded and a black portal opened. "There, go before I change my mind."

"But Humphrey."

"I'm not Humphrey, I'm darkness. His deathless form."

"Okay thanks Darkness." Derpy entered the portal followed by Rainbow Dash.

"Mmm, welcome back Humphrey." He changed back and walked through.

"What the fuck is this place?" Derpy asked.

"I don't know. It looks like a..."

"Sex chamber." Lights turned on lighting up a room full of pedestals. On top of the pedestals were the female ponies. There was a sex machine under each of them sucking cum out of them and putting it in a giant container.

"Dis... Discord what the fuck?" Derpy said covering her eyes.

"Now you see what happens because of you saying no to me."

"Discord please, stop this. You're not the same. You've changed. You're not the one I did that night."

"You broke my heart! You don't just do that to someone! Derpy I loved you and you just say fuck you too me after everything we did."

"We never did anything except have sex."

Discord grabbed RD and placed her on a pedestal. He tied her up and turned on the rape machine. She started to close her hind legs to stop her orgasms but it was no use.

"Just stop struggling you'll make your cum tuff and I can't sell it."

"You're a monster." RD gasped between orgasms.

"I'm not a monster I'm a sales-god."

"You're a freak Discord!" AJ shouted.

"Mom, please help me." Scootaloo was tied up with cum all over her stand. She must have been tied up for hours.

"Please Discord! Let them go!" Derpy pleaded.

"No!" Discord smacked her on her back.

"Discord!" Humphrey jumped up in the air and turned into his fire form. Changing his fur red. He shot a fireball at Discord but missed.

"Ah yes I forgot you were a guardian of the alliance."

"What alliance?"

"The guardian alliance, I'm surprised there is still one left. I thought I killed them all."

"What do you mean killed them all? You haven't killed any."

"I beg to differ I've killed millions of you guardians before you were born."

"You are a monster." Humphrey turned into his water form turning his fur and eyes blue.

"Now you see what happens when you tick me off!" He made a sword of ice and stabbed Discord's body.

Discord fell to the ground in pain as blood covered the icy blade. Humphrey made one last transformation, his fur and eyes changed white as electricity ran three his clause.

"I'll end you with this!" He made a ball of electricity and shot it at Discord. Discord shot the electric ball back at him knocking him down. Discord then leaned over him and sucked out all his energy.

"Now there is nothing to stop me." Discord laughed.

"Derpy *cough* you have two save them." Humphrey said.

"I can't I'm useless."

"Well if you don't then all hope is gone. Their bodies will cut out soon and they will all die."

Derpy closed her eyes and fell to her knees. A hole was shot through the roof of the dark building.

"Twilight." Derpy said.

But Twilight didn't help any of them instead she too was tied up like the others. AJ looked at her half dead.

"Where are the elements?" She asked as her life slipped away.

"They were destroyed. I'm sorry but here we die. I can't save you. I'm gonna die like you and I just felt what it feels to fly. I guess all good things come to an end?"

"Twilight, since we are gonna die I guess we might as well spend it as a family." AJ closed her eyes and her body faded. She felt nothing. Everything went calm. The pain of the forces orgasms left and she slowly died. But she heard a shout and she looked up.

"Derpy!" She was angrier then AJ had ever seen. A red mist surrounded her and she was holding a bloody sword.

"You, You! I'm going to enjoy killing you." Derpy's smile went evil and she raised her sword to the sky. Blood splattered everywhere. Derpy lost it, she cut Discord down to size. Every single limb of him was on the floor. Derpy finished killing Discord and fell to the ground and passed out.


	26. Chapter 26: Reawakening

**Chapter 26: Reawakening.**

**Derpy woke up in a hospital bed. The Doctor was at the end of the bed writing something on his clipboard. **

**"Ah, what happened?"**

**"Well, the god of chaos attacked ponyvile; your friends were captured along with all the fillies in town and raped. Most of them died because if the forced orgasms and now your guardian friend is bringing them back to life."**

**"How do you know all that?" Derpy asked trying to get out of bed.**

**"He told me, and he also told me that if you move a single muscle he'll tie you down so you can't move."**

**"Why?" Derpy slide back into bed.**

**"Because he doesn't want you to hurt yourself."**

**"That's nice of him."**

**Kate walked into the room. "How you holding up?"**

**"Okay, I'm not allowed to move though."**

**"Yeah, I know. I'm supposed to carry you."**

**"I can walk. So why don't I walk then you carry me when we reach the front door." Derpy suggested.**

**"Derpy, you know your husband wouldn't want that."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"The doctor returned to ponyvile just for you."**

**"Really!?" Derpy smiled she wanted to run out of the hospital just to hug him.**

**"Yeah, he also knows that you did Discord."**

**"He, he know?!" **

**"Yes. But he doesn't hate you."**

**"He doesn't!? Yay!" **

**"Derpy calm down. You don't to get excited of it. I said he doesn't hate you. I don't know if he still loves you."**

**"Oh, sorry." Derpy fell to the bed smashing the pillow.**

**"Don't get upset he might."**

**"Kate, you're not kidding me. Who would love someone after cheating on them? I'm a terrible wife and I should be exiled."**

**"Don't say that. Look I don't even know what exiled means but I know it's bad."**

**"Really? You don't know what it means?"**

**"Yes I don't but that's beside the point. He doesn't hate you. Use that to make a better relationship again between you two."**

**"Kate, thank you. I'm just so stressed that's all."**

**"Why?" **

**"I... I don't know. But I don't want to talk to him, what if I say something wrong? What if he doesn't like me anymore?"**

**"Derpy. Shut up and take control of your life your like Humphrey sometimes."**

**"Really?"**

**"He loses it when every I talk about his parents and you're the same way, but it's with the Doctor instead."**

**"I know that I get nervous around him but it's only because I don't want him to fall in love with me."**

**"It's a little too late for that. You married him remember."**

**"I did? I did!?" Derpy started to freak out.**

**"What's wrong with her now doc?" **

**"She's had amnesia." The doctor pony said.**

**"You're kidding me right?"**

**"Sorry miss but miss hooves she has lost her memory from her wedding day to being purposed too."**

**"How can that be?"**

**"I don't know. Maybe she lost it while she was fighting. Or something."**

**"Discord must have taken it. Derpy do you remember Rainbow Dash and AppleJack getting married?"**

**"No, I didn't know they were going out."**

**"That's a about the time in between you two got married."**

**"Kate, can we go now?"**

**"Sure." Kate picked Derpy up off her bed and walked outside. All the cut and scared ponies looked at her.**

**"Why are they all staring at me?"**

**"Because you saved their lives."**

**The ponies just looked at her then Scootaloo walked up to her.**

**"Thanks Derpy for saving us." Scootaloo said.**

**All the ponies cheered. "Derpy, Derpy!" They repeated over again and again.**

**Kate took Derpy to see her husband who was waiting at her fallen house. The Doctor was looking at the wreckage and hopping that they could repair it.**

**"Hey Whooves." Derpy said.**

**"Der-py?" He said turning around.**

**"Yeah that's me."**

**"You're alive! I thought Discord would have sure defeated you. Thank goodness you're alive."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Discord captured me and locked me away. He did terrible things to me."**

**"Like what?"**

**"He let me starve to death for a while but feed me. He tried to make me kill myself and he told me he'd take away everything I loved if I didn't help him."**

**"Help him do what?"**

**"Take over other demotions but because you killed him I was able to escape from my prison."**

**"Well, I take it your mad at me for sleeping with him."**

**"No, your friend DJ pony told me that you didn't know it was Discord."**

**"I should have known. It was easy to figure out. I guess I was just blindsided by my sadness and anger that I couldn't see it."**

**"Don't beat yourself up over this Derpy I still love you. I always will."**

**"You two were made for each other."**

**"Yes I take it we were but I have to tell you something."**

**"I know, don't worry."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"We got married and stuff."**

**"I know that, I was there. I planned it."**

**"I have to tell you that... Never mind."**

**"You're still married to someone else aren't you?"**

**"Yes, I'm sorry."**

**"No need to be. It's alright. But I can't think you'd marry me and not stay with her. I'm not special."**

**"Derpy yes you are and I love you for it." He kissed Derpy and hugged her.**

**"But I have to leave. Not because of you but because of I'm not supposed to be here. In ponyvile in Equestria, in this would. I have to leave before they delete me. Unless I have a child here then I can stay but I don't so I guess this is goodbye."**

**"You do realize that Derpy can spare you a child right." Kate butted in.**

**"Yes, but were? I have until tomorrow and this house will take months to fix."**

**"The old motel is still standing." Kate said.**

**"You're saying we do it in a motel? Why not at your house?"**

**"It was destroyed."**

**"Well we could do it right here. Nopony's around. I'll just..." Derpy was cut off.**

**"No, what if someone sees?" Doctor asked.**

**"Doctor, don't be silly. Kate will scare them off."**

**"She's not scary; she's just . . . okay you have a point."**

**"See. Do you mind watching over us Kate?"**

**"Not at all."**

**Derpy lay down on the ground and Doctor Whooves lay on top of her.**

**"I've never really done this before."**

**"So you're a Virgin?"**

**"Yes. Sorry Derpy"**

**"Doctor."**

**Derpy sat up on him and bounced.**

**"What are you doing Derpy?" Doctor was freaking out.**

**"This is all sex is, friction between to living things to make an ejection of life into the other. So it's kind of like mixing drinks in your perspective."**

**"Mixing drinks, why I never."**

**"I meant like smoothies and stuff."**

**Derpy said.**

**"Oh, okay."**

**"-_-"**

**"What's with that face your making?"**

**"I just found out why I don't like to have sex when I'm not drunk."**

**"What do you, oh my. Sorry."**

**"Don't be. ~"**

**"Derpy, why aren't you stopping!?"**

**"I don't know. ~"**

**"Please stop."**

**"I... I... I can't stop. ~. Please Doctor just push me off you."**

**"I... I don't want to hurt you."**

**"Oh for god sakes!" Kate walked over and pulled Derpy off the Doctor. "You make me sad Doc."**

**"Why?"**

**"What a weak. Never mind."**

**"Orgasm?"**

**"Yes, sorry but that was pathetic she's not gonna get pregnant you might as well just leave if you're gonna give her that."**

**"But."**

**"Sorry but it's try, now try again or leave. No matter what she says give it to her. Don't hold back and pretend she's like one of your raging video games. But your dick is the controller I guess or her vagina is the controller and your dick is your hoof."**

**"Ok thank you." The Doctor hopped up on Derpy and pushed her head to the ground. "Like this?"**

**"Oh yes Doctor."**

**He placed his Dick at the entrance of her vagina. He remembered Kate's words. He plowed her into the ground not giving it a second thought. "I have got to get her pregnant," He told himself over and over again. "I just have too."**

**"I love you Doctor."**

**Whooves released his seed into the pale furred mare.**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"Don't be sorry, I want to have a foal. I deserve it after what I did to you."**

**"Derpy this isn't a punishment. This is so he can see you again." Kate told her.**

**"I... I... Thank you Kate. This means a lot to me. Doctor."**

**"Yes honey?"**

**"Can you get off me now?"**

**"No."**

**"Why?"**

**"I have to make sure my child will grow in you." He continued to place seeds into the mare.**

**"Stop please it's starting to hurt. I don't like it." Derpy drew a tear.**

**"Don't cry I just want to see you again. If I continue then I will for sure get to come back."**

**"Doctor."**

**"I'm sorry but I must."**

**"Hey Derpy."**

**"W...what is it?" Derpy gasped.**

**"Your friends are walking up the hill."**

**"Okay, can you stall them?"**

**"Sure," Kate walked down the hill to stall the seven ponies. "Hey guys."**

**"Hey." They responded.**

**"So where's Derpy?" Rainbow Dash asked.**

**"She's up there on the top of the hill."**

**"What she doin?" AppleJack asked.**

**"She's, well getting plowed you could say."**

**"By who?" Twilight asked.**

**"By Doctor Whooves of course." Pinkie pie said.**

**"Yeah she is." Kate admitted.**

**"So, she doesn't want us to watch?" Fluttershy asked.**

**"I take it not."**

**"Well good for her, she needs to settle down. Those two were made to be together anyways." Rarity said.**

**"Yeah I guess you're right."**

**"Kate, what's wrong?" RD asked.**

**"Nothing. Why?"**

**"You just seem so sad." Fluttershy said.**

**"I'm not sad. Just confused."**

**"Why?" Twilight asked.**

**"Because I don't have a reason to be here. Neither does Humphrey. We have to move on soon but I don't want too. He doesn't want to leave either."**

**"So can't ya stay?" AJ asked.**

**"Only if we lose our powers. But we can come back for one week every month but I don't want to leave I've had so much fun here. I was there when Twilight became an Alicorn, I helped AJ give birth to RA, and I helped Fluttershy with her bunny problem. I don't want to leave you guys I've done so much for you and I still can. I want to help you. I never do anything but here I can."**

**"Kate, don't be sad over that you're welcome here anytime. But why don't you lose your powers?" Twilight asked.**

**"Because Humphrey can't live without them and neither can I."**

**"Why can't ya?" AJ asked.**

**"Well they give us immortality. They keep us alive."**

**"Is this why the princesses are still alive too?" RD asked.**

**"Yes. I believe so."**

**"Well I'm gonna go see Derpy." RD stormed up the hill.**

**The rest of the ponies followed her. They reached the top of the hill. Derpy was still at it with the Doctor.**

**"Hey, guys." Derpy said grunting.**

**"Holy, wow how long have you two been doing it?" RD asked.**

**"Long enough to make me pregnant. I hope."**

**"I think you are." There was a pool of cum under Derpy who shook with every second of the Doctor forcing his way into the mare. Cum dripped down her hind legs as her face dug into the ground.**

**"Doctor, please, stop."**

**"I need to continue to make my seed." The Doctor started to shove his way deeper into the poor mare.**

**"Please you're going to pass out or die, please Doctor." Derpy pleaded.**

**"N...o." Doctor Whooves passed out and fell to the ground.**

**"I told him." Derpy said trying to stop shaking.**

**"Mmm, think you got a foal growing in there?" Kate asked.**

**"Yes."**

**"Well can we get on with it, our meeting?"**

**"Sure!" The 8 of them sat in a circle leaving the Doctor to regain his energy.**

**They talk about all the pain they felt yesterday from Discord, but Spitfire just sat there quietly.**

**"What's wrong?" Derpy asked.**

**"I... I... Can't tell you. It's not that I don't want to know, I just don't know how to tell you." Spitfire said.**

**"What is it?"**

**"Well remember when Soarin raped me?"**

**"I don't think you ever told us."**

**"I didn't, oh sorry."**

**"That's okay, continue."**

**"Well, I think I'm pregnant."**


	27. Bonus Chapter

Chapter 27 Bonus: Pony thoughts!

"Hey there! I'm Derpy hooves. So how did you like the story so far? I mean you probably liked it, or you didn't but thanks for reading it anyway. Creator didn't want me to write this as the "final chapter" so I called it a bonus so I could talk to you." *Silence*

"Well anyways I'd like to hear from you, just post a review thingy and I'll read it, I'll make him read it too."

"Derpy!"

"Sorry, creator didn't want me to give his gender away. He also doesn't want his name out either. I don't know why but hey I'm not the one to criticize ponies/people for their likes. But there is one thing I want to ask you the most. Did you kill of Filthy Rick, because you could have chosen either to kill him or not. It doesn't affect this fiction but it will affect the next one."

"Quite telling them about the next one!"

"He's calling it..."

"Derpy!"

"Wow I can't even tell you guys the name. Sorry, but leave a review and say if you killed him or not, and ignore the reviews he posted they don't matter anymore. Have fun reading more fanfic and if you make one, don't worry if others hate it, it only matters that you like what you're making, creator showed me that. Now about all the rape, it's hopefully not going to be in the next one, he doesn't tell me everything. Hope you guys don't go insane and kill yourself! This is also a really short bonus; I'll try to make the next one longer. Creator will you say goodbye to them?"

"Fine, see you guys later I'm out peace."

"Oh and one more thing."

"Derpy what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just going to tell them about your favorite artists in music so they can listen to that "awesome" battle."

"Please don't and that wasn't really awesome, it kind of sucked."

"Fine, bye guys! Oh yeah and sorry about all the bad endings. We are trying to make a better fanfic with better ends for chapters. Bye!"


End file.
